Return to Gold
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: AU. What if the Pevensies return to the age they were when they first left Narnia? What if Caspian was drawn to Lucy instead of Susan? First chapter has plot and character set up. 1-25-10: Lowered rating due to complaints that the M rating was too high.
1. Plot & Characters

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold'**

* * *

Plot set up:

Based largely upon the Disney and Walden Media movies, especially descriptions

What if the Pevensie's return to the age they were when the left at the end of Lion, With and Wardrobe

Caspian is drawn to Lucy as compared to Susan

Plotline ignores the books and / or movies that take place after Prince Caspian

Lucy and Caspian's point of view

* * *

Character age set up:

Caspian is 21

Lucy is 18

Edmund is 20

Susan is 25

Peter is 27


	2. Into the Dark

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 1 - Into the Dark**

* * *

His heart was pounding as his breath burned his lungs. His powerful horse galloped at full speed towards a dark rise in the night, moonlight casting a serene silver glow over the landscape. Bushes and sparse trees blew past as the horse and rider ran for their lives to escape the eight men that were following them. While the riders were to merely catch their quarry, their master was out for blood, and the young man knew that they would not stop until their master had the blood he was so hungry for.

Shaking his long hair out of his face the young man looked back, seeing the gap between him and his pursuers widen. They were shaking their fists and yelling, but all the young man heard was his name whisper on the breeze,

"Prince Caspian!"

Caspian did not give the men the satisfaction of slowing. Instead he dug his heels into Destrider's sides, spurring the stallion into plunging into the dark forest, seeking refuge from his Uncle's men. He was bent low over his horse's neck to avoid branches and streamline his profile. Behind him he heard the men chasing him as they bullied their way into the trees, being cursed at by their leader for letting him get further away.

"Deeper Destrider," Caspian urged his horse. "We must go further in if we are to get away."

Loosening his control on the reigns the young man let the horse have his head, trusting his mount to navigate the dark. He had always known that the purebred stallion could see better in the night that he could. Actually, his horse seemed to be much more intelligent than any of the horses in his uncle's stables.

"Don't let go, my King." A deep, bronzy voice rumbled from the horse, sounding only slightly winded. "I know where to go."

"Destrider?"

"I'm Narnian." The stallion replied. "But hold on, your questions will be answered later." Feathered hooves pounding the earth, the beast continued on.

All through the night the two were chased, never quite eluding the men. Caspian lost all sense of direction as Destrider ran, simply holding on and praying that they would get away with their lives. He could see glimpses of dawn through the trees as his horse began to tire. The sickening sound of a crossbow bolt hitting a branch near his head startled Caspian so much that he jerked on the reigns, causing Destrider to rear up and unseat him.

Barely catching his breath the young prince was up, sword in hand. The men charged into the small clearing, crossbows and swords pointed at him. Caspian knew that he was outnumbered and outmatched, all eight men being seasoned Telmarine warriors. Their leader was the army general, Glozelle, the second most feared man in the kingdom after Caspian's uncle, Miraz.

"Give up, my Prince." Glozelle spoke harshly. "There is no way you can defeat us. Come back peacefully and Miraz may spare your life."

"Never." Caspian spat at him, furious. He slipped his free hand into the pack at his side, fingers curling around the cool ivory of a horn. "The throne is rightfully mine, and I will not rest until I get it back."

"Why, you insolent-"

Caspian, in a swift move, pulled the horn from its hiding place and touched it to his lips. Shouts of 'No!' could barely be heard over the beautiful and haunting cry of the horn as it called for help. Caspian briefly saw his uncle's men preparing to fire at him when with a jolt of pain the world went black.


	3. Home

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Wow! Two reviews, three story alerts and one author fave and the story hasn't even been up twelve hours. Thank you! I hope my story can live up to your hopes._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 2 – Home**

* * *

Lucy flinched as each punch landed on Peter. Once again he was in a fight, trying to prove himself to not only the world but to himself as well. He had grown slightly bitter in the year that they had spent in their own world after they had accidentally left Narnia the first time. The years that he had spent as High King shaped him into the man he was now, the man trapped in a boy's body.

Peter wasn't the only one that was now trapped in a sort of limbo. They all were. Each of them were fully grown and capable adults trapped in children's bodies in a world where children were seen as useless. In Narnia, even as children they weren't seen as useless.

Edmund brushed past her and jumped into the fight as well. They were both warriors in a world where the only warriors were dressed in green and carried guns, not swords and chain mail. The fight was becoming more evenly matched until the local MPs came and broke up the fight, pulling Edmund and Peter away from the other boys. Huffing they bent and picked up their bags, wiping blood from various cuts and scrapes.

"Honestly, is it too much trouble to just walk away?" Susan asked in s dull voice, tiered of seeing the boys fight.

"Aren't you fed up with being treated like a kid?" Peter echoed Lucy's thoughts perfectly. It had always seemed that, besides Lucy, Peter was the one who longed for Narnia the most. He was the first to believe Aslan, to encourage her in her faith of the Great Lion.

"We are kids." Edmund scoffed, crossing his arms in an imitation of his old, petulant self.

"I wasn't always." Peter raged before sighing. Lucy rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to get him to calm down and not make a scene in the subway station. Beside her Lucy felt Susan cringe, knowing her older sister was always mindful of their attitude in public.

"It's been a year." The oldest of the four rubbed his face wearily. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to face the fact that we live here." Susan repeated for the countless time since they crossed back over. Peter's face fell and Lucy whispered,

"But it doesn't feel like home anymore."

"No." He whispered just as softly.

There was a sharp, stabbing pain in the base of Lucy's back all of a sudden, making her cry out and jump up from the bench that they were all sitting on. Susan demanded to know what she was doing even as Peter jumped up at the same time. Edmund and Susan followed suit as a thrill raced through Lucy. She knew the feeling of magic and was becoming excited, praying that they would be going back to Narnia.

"It's magic!" She gasped aloud, wanting to make sure the others knew what was happening. Lucy grabbed her sisters slender hand as well as Peter's larger warm hand as the magic began to transfer them from their world back into Narnia.

Before their eyes the subway station tunnel crumbled to reveal a beach tunnel. A cool breeze blew the scent of the ocean into their faces, lifting their hair and tugging at their clothes. Lucy shivered as the wind slipped up her skirt a little farther than she would have liked. She glanced down and gasped before looking at her sister and brothers.

They were as she remembered them from their last days in Narnia, fully grown and regal. Except for the fact that they were still dressed in their school clothes; clothes that fit badly on the boys and looked scandalous on Susan. With a grin and a feeling of joy Lucy raced out of the cave and onto the beach, headed for the gently crashing waves.

Their laughter followed her as they raced after her, the sound like a balm to her soul.

"Finally!" Lucy cried out happily. "We're home."

They played in the waves for what seemed like hours, but soon Edmund's attention was drawn to the cliffs far above.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund reflected, strong face showing his confusion as they found a winding path that led to the ruins. He took the lead, followed by Susan and then Lucy, with Peter bringing up the rear. It was just like old times, with the boys at the front and the back to protect the girls even though they were fully capable of taking care of themselves.

They explored the crumbled white marble, clambering over fallen rubble and columns. Lucy felt a sense of deja-vu as she stepped up onto a platform, and suddenly it hit her so hard that she had to gasp for breath. Tears leaked from her eyes as she called,

"I think you should see this."

Subconsciously the others stepped up onto the ledge in the correct places as Lucy continued,

"Imagine columns, and a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel." Peter's deep voice was troubled and full of doubt as Edmund looked about.

"This didn't just happen."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked quietly.

"He means that Cair Paravel was attacked." A grumbly voice spoke from the shadows of what was left of the eastern pavilion. A red dwarf stepped into the light, a frown on his face and a small sword gripped in his hand.

"Five years after you lot left us, the Telmarines invaded Narnia." He came up to them, hostility in his manner. Lucy felt herself shrink at the venom in the dwarves voice as he spoke of their leaving. She knew that he blamed them for the troubles that brought them back.

"They destroyed every last trace of your reign. They even tried to eradicate us Narnians, but some managed to ecsape. We have been in hiding ever since."

"How long has it been?" Peter demanded. "How many years have the Telmarines been in Narnia?"

"1,375 years have passed since you abandoned us."

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Susan told the dwarf, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter now." The dwarf sheathed his sword. "You should get changed before I tell you the reason why you are back."

"So much for being home." Lucy sighed.


	4. Rediscovering Narnia

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Again, thank you for the story alerts and author faves, I hope to update as close to daily as possible._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 3 – Rediscovering Narnia**

* * *

A dull, encompassing throb woke Caspian. It seemed like someone was shoving a red hot spear into his eyes, ears and brain. He squinted his eyes tight, but the pain only increased, making him groan. Sounds then filtered through. Dull clomps of hooves against the earth was accented by the shuffling of smaller feet through the underbrush. There were animal chitters and voices on the breeze, drawing the young man back into the world of the living. Groaning again he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up.

"Good, you are awake." A long black and white striped muzzle came into view followed by the rest of the badgers' body. He was big for his kind, closer in size to a five or six year old child. "Here, drink this."

Numbly Caspian accepted the rough hewn mug, feeling warmth seep through the clay. All around him were talking animals and creatures from myth. Centaurs, fauns and minotaurs were gathered with leopards, owls and other sorts of animals. He cautiously sipped the brew, tasting exotic spices even as the magic of the herbs soothed his headache. It felt as if he had stepped out of reality and into one of the stories that his professor had told him as a child.

"Wh-what are you?" He was afraid to speak and bring their attention to him. If they truly were Narnians, then he would have to tread carefully since his forefathers had stripped the natives of their lives and their homes.

"You would think you would know a badger when you saw one." The animal huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I mean – you're Narnians; you're supposed to be extinct." Great, Caspian thought, shove your boot into your mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint you." A gruff voice grumbled from behind him as a sword point was pressed into the small of his back. Slowly Caspian turned, making sure to keep his hands away from his sword and dagger that were strapped to his side.

"Yes." A mouse with a phoenix feather tucked into a ring around one of his ears approached, small but deadly sword drawn and held at the ready. "But if you don't believe us, pick up your sword and prepare to be bested."

"No thanks." He would have found the situation humorous if he wasn't in real danger.

"Pity." The mouse huffed. "You seem like a capable opponent, for a Telmarine soldier."

"I'm not a soldier!" Caspian was outraged that someone would dare compare him to the heartless and cold men of his uncles' army.

"I am Prince Caspian, the tenth."

Murmurs ran through the assembly and belatedly Caspian wondered if it was so wise in telling the Narnians who he was. He didn't fear ransom; he knew Miraz wouldn't pay it. He would simply destroy the Narnians as well as Caspian. Miraz would see it his duty to rid Narnia of its rightful inhabitants and ruler, to make the land 'pure' for him and his son to rule and corrupt. Grimly he gathered his strength, ready to run again if he needed to, this time with or without Destrider.

"Caspian?"

"You're the rightful king?"

"Then who is Miraz?"

"A usurper, no doubt."

The crowed seemed split down the middle, some like the animals and centaurs in favor of helping Caspian, while the dwarves and minotaurs wanted the prince's blood. Squabbling broke out among the Narnians, and Caspian breathed a little easier for the moment. He knew that there were still many battles ahead, and that the first was to win the support of his true subjects.

"Whether you like it or not," Caspian struggled to his feet, putting on a brave face while on the inside he was frozen cold with terror.

"Outside of these woods, I'm a prince." He made a point to look each creature in the eye. "I can give you your kingdom back, but only if you help me. The throne is rightfully mine. Give it to me and I promise, you will have your homes back."

"No! He's a Telmarine." The dwarf that had had his sword in Caspian's back threw his hands up into the air now. "Why would we want him as our king?"

"You've forgotten Nickabrick," the badger spoke up. "That Narnia has never been right unless a Son of Adam sat on the throne."

"We might as well resurrect the White Witch while we're at it." The short man bellowed. "Just add one more thing to make the situation worse."

"Then it is a good thing that it isn't in your power to bring her back then, is it?" The badger shot back.

"That's rich, coming from you dwarf." The mouse added. "Your ancestors fought beside that hag, and did nothing to save anyone but yourselves. Trufflehunter is right; it is a good thing that it is not your hands that the fate of Narnia rests in."

Caspian stood silent, feeling that the argument was an old, bitter one that no one seemed to win. While the people of Narnia were united in their hate of Miraz and the Telmarines, it seemed that not all of them quite agreed on what power was just. Aslan, who no one has seen since the disappearance of the Kings and Queens of Old; or the White Witch, who was known far and wide for her public displays of might and power, if not narcissism. Both were ancient powers, and both still had a remnant in the folk who lived, but those remains were splintered, fractured by hundreds of years of doubt.

"Help me," Caspian tried again, manner desperate. "Help me defeat Miraz, and I will give you back your homes, your kingdom and in time, you lives as well."

"The time is ripe." A dark skinned centaur rumbled, stepping regally forward. While he was a wilder than the centaurs of old, he and his kind were still the fonts of knowledge for their world.

"Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met in their Great Dance in the High Heavens. And now, here stands a Son of Adam to give us back what was taken from us." He looked around the circle, eyes bright and burning in the silver light of the Lady Moon. He met Caspian's gaze evenly and drew his sword, the blade nearly as long as Caspian was tall.

"If you choose to lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords as well as our knowledge, to help you bring peace to out time."

Caspian let out the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, dizziness swamping him and making him light-headed. He looked around, seeing many of the Narnians having drawn their swords as well, vowing to follow the prince into battle. Caspian sighed, not allowing himself to relax.

"We need to act quick." He was looking at the centaur, but addressing everyone in the clearing. "Miraz wants my blood as well as my head on a pike, and I know he won't be far behind."


	5. Worlds Meet Pt 1

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_This chapter was helped along by Miniver, who suggested I sould deviate a bit more and delve deeper into the characters._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 4 – Worlds Meet Pt 1**

* * *

Lucy felt out of sorts. She was excited beyond belief to be home in Narnia, to be back in the world and body that she loved, but at the same time she was upset. She knew that her time in Narnia my be over before it has even begun. Numbly she followed her siblings as they made their way to the center of what was left of the majestic palace, in the hopes of finding the treasure room still in tact. It was the center of magic in the building, housing their gifts from Father Christmas as well as other items important to each royal.

Lucy knew what each chest, if they were still there, would contain. Peter's would have Rhillian and Aran, the Sword and Shield of Narnia; Susan's bow Kyrie and her quiver would lie beside Hune, the Horn of Narnia; Edmund, while he received no gifts, his chest would be full of maps and books as well as his own swords. Lucy's chest would be full of odds and ends, items collected on her travels throughout her kingdom and the other kingdoms she had visited. Shells from the lone Islands, exquisite pottery from Galma, raw cut jewels from Calormen, and beautifully made dresses and cloaks from Archenland.

Distantly she heard Peter and Edmund asking questions of the dwarf, Trumpkin, learning the history of what had happened after Lucy led them out of their world. A jolt of guilt speared through her at that thought. She had been responsible for them leaving their home and lives behind, for ripping them from the world that she felt they belonged in. Susan walked on silently, eyes alert and wary despite her mantle as 'The Gentle'. At odd times Lucy would snicker at the moniker, knowing how stubborn and bloodthirsty her sister could be.

"You should wait out here," Peter told the dwarf as they stopped before a thick pillar of stone that once had walls coming out of its sides to blend in with the other recessed columns that had once lines the halls of Cair Paravel.

"The magic is keyed to us and Aslan alone." The high king continued. "It will destroy anyone else who tries to enter the hall."

"Very well, just hurry it up. Time is wasting."

Lucy followed behind Peter, Edmund and Susan bringing up the rear. They were all barefoot, not giving any though to the chance of sharp debris underfoot. The magic of Narnia was filling them, making them more vibrant and real. Lucy ran her hand along the wall as they made their way down the spiral staircase, feeling the faint smoothness from her fingers in the past. The treasure room had been her sanctuary, one of the places that she had felt connected with Aslan in a way that she wasn't elsewhere.

"I don't believe it." Edmund laughed lightly as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "It's all still here."

Four chests, gilded in gold and jewels, reflected the thin light let in by the high arrow slot windows that circled the top of the tower. Dust floated in the air between the four returning rulers and their statuary counterparts that stood guard behind the trunks. Lucy, eager to be clothed in something appropriate, coltishly leapt over stray boulders and fallen beams before stopping before her chest. She heard the others make their way to their places as well, but her attention was focused on the task at hand.

Slowly Lucy lifted the lid, the hinges still silent after all this time, revealing her past and future to her eyes. In the center, on top of everything else, lay her cordial and dagger, having not moved from where she had placed them the night before that fateful day. Reverently she lifted her gifts, feeling the leather of their belt was supple and in no way decayed. Setting them aside, she pulled out the first dress she touched. It was a creation of yellow and gold, a thick and full ball gown. Susan sighed.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Hune; I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back."

Lucy kept her eyes on her task, heart breaking at the sadness in her sisters' voice. If it hadn't been for Lucy, they never would have left Narnia in the first place. They would have stayed and lived out their lives, been the Kings and Queens that they were meant to be. Next she pulled out her favorite traveling dress of crimson red and brown with a cream shift. Below them were her riding boots and cloak.

"We should change and rejoin Trumpkin." Lucy stated as she stepped behind her statue, hiding from the view of the others so she could change her clothes. As the remnants of England fell away, Lucy felt herself shift, returning to the woman she was before. She was Queen Lucy, the Valliant, champion believer of Aslan. Dressed she stepped out and returned her attention to the chest.

Quickly she strapped her cordial, Dawn, around her waist before reaching deeper, under several dresses. From what Trumpkin had told them, the legends missed one aspect of Lucy, just as it had glossed over some facets of the others. No one knew that Lucy was an accomplished swordswoman. She had learned her techniques from the fauns, being similar to them in both build and strength. She was the best at their style, able to hold her own against bigger opponents.

"You know," Edmund told her as she strapped the baldric across her chest. "I had fair forgotten about that."

Lucy laughed lightly as she adjusted the light weight of the faun made broadsword against her back. She had wanted a sword whose sheath was out of the way, freeing her up to move about as was needed. The fauns, who wore no belts, manufactured her a scabbard with a thinner than normal baldric to fit across her back and down between her breasts. Over this she tossed her cloak, also specially made with a loose collar and larger hood to cover the sword while not taking away from the functionality of the garment.

"I'm just glad that you remembered them Lu." Peter pulled a black cloak on over his blue riding outfit. "We may need all the swords we can get." He bent to pick up a pack at his feet, and Lucy could hear his armor clanking and chain metal shifting. Edmund and Susan had similar packs. Quickly Lucy found her chain mail dress and stuffed it into a pack as well a few changes of clothes.

"Well," Susan groused as they made their way back up. "At least, according to Trumpkin, no one knows. We have a bit of an advantage over this Miraz."

"It's about time." The dwarf stood from where he was sitting on a pile of rock. Behind the four royals, the door to the treasure room slammed shut, the magic re-locking the stone door.

"We need to get moving if we are going to make it to the Howe by tomorrow."

* * *

"I told Trumpkin to meet us at Aslan's Howe by moonrise tonight. We need to be at the Howe by nightfall." Trufflehunter told Caspian as Glenstorm the centaur led the way to the ancient seat of power.

"Do you think that horn really worked?" Nickabrick sounded like he was constantly mad at the world, and he probably was. Caspian knew that some were just pre-disposed to being grumpy and disagreeable all the time.

"Why do you doubt it?" The badger growled. "You are my friend, but I have never met someone who doubted so much at every turn."

"For over 1,300 years we have been forced to survive on our own." The dwarf said forcefully. Caspian, who was walking behind the two, rubbed his forehead wearily. He was already so tiered of listening to them bicker, of feeling the hate and apathy that seemed to radiate off of the dwarf.

"Why should the blowing of a horn make any difference?"

"This is Queen Susan's horn, Hune." Reepicheep spoke up from between the two. "It is told that once blown, help will come."

Nickabrick grumbled and Caspian snapped.

"Shut it!" Everyone jumped at the venom in the prince's voice. "If you don't believe, then why are you helping us? You try to backstab Aslan, the Kings and Queens at every turn. Leave us be if you can't have a little faith."

The party had stopped walking, watching the young man. Caspian felt the weight of their stares, but no longer cared. He had his hands clenched and was breathing heavy. The mid day sun filtered through the trees, illuminating the young man and his three companions. The Narnians thought they saw a faint glow around Caspian's head, almost like a crown, but with a blink the image was gone. Many felt that they were witnessing their future king finally accepting his role.

"While I may have little faith in your so called 'help', I hate Miraz and the Telmarines more than I don't believe in Aslan or the Kings and Queens of old. For now, you are stuck with me and my grumpiness."

"You would rather call on a witch who was always more dead then alive to rid us of our enemies." Reepicheep shook his head.

"No one will be calling on any witch." Caspian spoke to Nickabrick, but looked among the crowd, making sure no one mistook his intentions.

"Good." A deep, male voice spoke from beyond the crowd of Narnians. Creatures scattered, revealing two men, two women and a dwarf.

The tallest of the men had dark blonde hair reaching his shoulder as well as a mustache and goatee, while the other man had hair as black as Caspians, but it was cut relatively short and he was clean shaven. They were both dressed in well made, if out of date riding clothes with swords strapped to their sides. The women were also dressed in well made riding dresses that were also out of date. One was dark headed with a quiver of arrows with a bow on her back. Her eyes were a bright sky blue, pinning Caspian to where he stood. The other woman seemed to be close to his age.

She was tall, her head reaching his chin. Most women he had met barely reached his shoulders, all of them too short for his taste. She had long, maple brown hair shot though with gold that hung to her waist. Eyes the color of ferns were riveted to his, open and warm. Her dress was crimson, making her skin appear milky white and transclucent. Caspian was shocked by how he was reacting to this girl. Sure, he had been attracted to women before, but there was something different, something fresh about the girl in red.

"Her help is not the kind that we need." The blonde man continued.

"We need Aslan Peter." The one he was drawn to spoke up, and suddenly it made sense to Caspian.

"High King Peter?"


	6. Worlds Meet Pt 2

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Please keep reading and reviewing, your comments help me create better chapters._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 5 – Worlds Meet Pt. 2**

* * *

"High King Peter?"

"Yes?" The tall golden man asked absently, attention focused on whom Caspian could only guess was Queen Lucy.

"So the horn really worked?" Nickabrick asked, sounding surprised. Caspian wanted to reach over and hit the dwarf on the head and tell him to mind his manners, but he also knew that he was no better, gawking openly at the rulers of the Golden Age.

"Hune has never failed me." Susan returned as a reply. "Every time it touched my lips, help came swiftly."

"See." Trufflehunter spoke to the assembled Narnians. "The legends are true. Help has come in the form of our greatest monarchs."

"So you believe in the tales?" Edmund asked. "Even in our time, there were those that doubted."

"Not only do we believe, but their strength has sustained us these many years." Reepicheep answered with a flourishing bow. "We are honored and grateful to be graced with your presence."

"Trumpkin has told us about the troubles that plague Narnia today." Peter swiftly got down to business and Caspian felt adrift.

He knew that the High King had not only more sovereignty, but experience at warcraft, and that left the young prince in a place of feeling like he had been caught playing a game he wasn't yet ready for. It was in that moment that he decided that he would refer to the siblings until Aslan saw fit to crown him king.

"I just can't believe that Aslan would let things slip so far." Lucy looked around with sad eyes, not really seeing the world around her. Caspian understood.

His sheltered perception of reality had only been recently shattered by the dawning that Miraz really did intend on murdering him. Before it had merely been a passing thought, easily forgotten. Caspian naively thought that once he reached 21, which was in seven days, Miraz would relinquish his hold over the throne as the Lord Protector. Now he knew the truth.

He suspected that Queen Lucy was feeling the same disillusionment about Aslan. While she might share a special bond with the Great Cat that no one else could claim, it did not stop him from letting the course of history take its path according to his will. The lion was their God, and as deity tends to do, people are only told their story, and even then, it is never complete. He could clearly see the past as well as all the probable futures to come. He would only act in a way that would ensure the ends were met and destinies rightly fulfilled.

"Yes, but you are here now." Caspian spoke up, hoping to reassure the woman in red. "Perhaps this has been His plan all along; to bring us together in a destiny we can only guess at."

"I never would have thought it Lu." Edmund interjected. "You have finally found someone with as much faith as Aslan as you."

Lucy flashed Caspian a luminous smile before addressing her brother.

"In a human, maybe, but all the Narnians have faith stronger than mine."

"Not all of us." Trufflehunter nodded towards Nickabrick, who stood with his arms crossed and feet planted apart as if ready for a fight. Caspian's hackles rose; there was something off about the dwarf that didn't sit well with him.

"Don't worry." Lucy smiled, but it wasn't warm. She was as cold and as hard as Susan at that moment, making a chill race down the prince's spine. "He will come to believe. Unbelievers always do. Even the White Witch did when she saw Aslan whole and healthy after His death."

A ripple wove through the crowd.

* * *

Lucy normally wasn't given to moments of viciousness without provocation, but the mean little dwarf made her mad. While his ancestors had fought alongside the witch, Lucy had forgiven the dwarves long ago, knowing that they were under the seduction of the woman's power. But this Black dwarf had a look of pure evil about him, and aura of darkness and loathing that she could feel standing several yards away. She felt the eyes of her people on her, surprised by her outburst, but not offended in any way. Especially the young man they were called to help.

Caspian could be called exotic, with his long dark hair, dark eyes and what appeared to be a Spanish accent. He stood almost a full head taller than her, with the lean build of a fighter. She could see the physical traits of stubbornness and vulnerability in his firm chin and plump, shapely lips. Lucy felt a tingle start somewhere behind her heart, spreading to fill the rest of her in a flash. She felt warmth rising in her cheeks at the prince's scrutiny. Then it hit her, he was maybe two to three years older than she was, the perfect age for a romance.

"Really?" The little mouse perked up, cardinal feather in the ring around his ear bobbing. "What was it like?"

"Stories must wait until later, small one." A dark centaur pawed the earth with an impatient hoof. "We must get to the Howe before nightfall."

"He's-" Peter paused, waiting for the noble creature's name.

"Glenstorm, Majesty." He bowed deeply and graciously.

"Glenstorm," Peter nodded, every inch the king of old. "Is right. Out in the open we are too easy of a target. We've risked enough stalling this long. The sooner we can get to shelter, the better off we will all be."

"You are right." Lucy shivered. Caspian's voice poured over her like liquid silk, making her feel luxurious. "My uncle's spies are the best. It doesn't help that his was and is a spy himself."

The party moved out then, moving quickly through the forest. Peter strode along side Glenstorm, conversing about several topics from stargazing to war planning. Edmund walked with Trufflehunter, the two stoic souls rubbing along quite nicely. Susan, a faun and Trumpkin were discussing archery quite animatedly. Somehow Lucy found herself walking beside Caspian, feeling shy and hesitant for the first time in either of her lifetimes.

"Is everything all right, my lady?" He asked her, offering her his hand to help her over a fallen tree. The skin of his palm was rough in comparison with his soft fingertips, the contrast pleasant and a give away that he was a talented swordsman and horseman. That earthiness was one of the things Lucy had missed about Narnia. The world of magic seemed to be more real than her home world.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She slipped her hand out of his, not wanting one of her brothers to witness such a display. If they had, they would feel obligated to uncover Caspian's intentions and potentially scare him off.

"You seemed upset at the result of the events that came after you left us, more so than the other three." He shrugged. Lucy was surprised, normally no one noticed anything about her. They were either intimidated by her brothers, or entranced by Susan's beauty. Little Lucy was almost always overlooked, sometimes even by her own siblings. It was a heady experience to have caught the handsome prince's attention.

"Out of the four of us, I have the strongest connection to Aslan." Lucy confided, glad to have someone to finally talk to. "I've never been sure why our relationship is different that those He has with the others. I've always been the first to see Him, the first to sense His presence and emotions.

"I just feel like it is my fault everything has happened up until now."

"Wait." Caspian stopped her and pulled her aside slightly, to make room for the rest of the party. His eyes were deep and dark as he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Goose pimples broke out on her flesh at the feel of his fingers brushing her bared skin due to the cuts of her dress and cloak.

"Why would you feel that it is your responsibility?" He asked her. There was no accusation in his tone, only confusion.

"I was the one that remembered that Spare Room and Wardrobe, but at the time the memories had grown thin, and I was curious to see what it was that I was remembering." Lucy sighed, finally voicing her thoughts.

"I ripped us from here, from our home. It's my fault we stumbled back to England and left our lives here behind to crumble into nothingness. It's my fault the Telmarines invaded and slaughtered my people. I don't know why Aslan brought me back; I don't deserve to be here."

"Nonsense." Caspian bent slightly to look her in the eyes, raising her chin with a finger. Lucy saw nothing but compassion in the chocolate depths, orbs tender with sympathetic pain.

"You had no way of knowing that you were going to travel that day. Aslan obviously had a plan. We have no way of knowing what part we have to play in the course of that plan. You were allowed to leave so you could come back. There was a reason for the terror my ancestors caused, a guiding hand behind the destruction they wreaked. Do you think I should blame myself for that they did and Miraz is doing?"

"No." Lucy shook her head, realizing that he was right. At the same time she was aware of his presence, of his warmth and aura settling over her. She wanted to crawl up inside of him and hide away. That shocked her; she'd never felt that way, when she was younger she wanted to hide behind Peter, never inside him. Something was different about Caspian, but something was different inside her as well.

"No." He whispered, leaning closer. "Don't blame yourself. If you hadn't left, then we would have never met. If I had been born you would have been dead over a thousand years. Can you say that you would rather have that destiny?"

Speechless Lucy could only shake her head. Inside she was kicking herself for being such a girl and loosing her mind to the attraction she felt towards Caspian. Susan was the one who had fancies and fell in and out of love, not sensible and stable Lucy. Feeling not quite herself she realized that they were drifting closer, eyes riveted to each other. His warmth turned into an inferno, making the air between them seem to vibrate. Time seemed to stretch into infinity.

"What's this?" Peter's sharp voice made Lucy jump away from Caspian. Even though she had done nothing wrong, she felt as if she had been caught sneaking cookies out of the kitchens. Blushing she looked away from the dark haired young man to face her oldest brother. Only he wasn't alone; Edmund, Susan, Trufflehunter and Glenstorm stood a couple of yards away.

"Nothing." Lucy hurried away and prayed that Peter would go easy on both her and Caspian.


	7. Aslan’s Howe

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviews, faves and reads this story. I can't believe how popular this story is._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 6 – Aslan's Howe**

* * *

Though Caspian knew of the Howe through his professors' tales, he had never personally seen it. Most of the Narnians that were in their party had never seen the holiest site of their faith in Aslan either. He felt bad that he and many of the others couldn't answer the Kings and Queens questions about it, none of them quite agreeing on what the area looked like.

"Why is it called Aslan's Howe?" Edmund asked no one in particular.

"You will have to wait and see, my King." Trufflehunter shrugged.

"No one can say for certain." Trumpkin added. "The Howe was abandoned long ago to avoid bringing it to the attention of the Telmarines."

Lucy still walked beside him, but was skittish, avoiding all eye and physical contact. At first Caspian thought that it was something that he had done, but he had caught Peter glowering at the two of them, a worried frown on his face. He realized that Lucy was trying to reassure her brother that there was indeed 'nothing' happening between him. Caspian knew that it was a lie, having seen the guilty look on the youngest queen's features as well as the doubtful look on Peter's.

Due to their steady marching, the party reached the Howe just as the sun was setting in the woods behind them. The grey slate blocks making up the Narnian made mountain was were washed in gold, warming them and making the religious site welcoming to the travelers. He paused, letting the four returning rulers proceed side by side. They lead the way as they marched across the vast plain that lay around the site that was bordered by the forest.

Caspian was in awe as he watched them stride forward, true rulers and warriors. He felt like he was play acting at becoming a ruler, a child pretending to be an adult. Those thoughts and feelings dogged his heels as they passed by a ceremonial stand of stones that surrounded a flat, paved area directly before the beginning of a long causeway into the mound. Inside dozens of Narnias were preparing weapons, armor and storing supplies.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian felt the need to defend the Howe. Compared to the splendor of the Golden Age, the Howe surely was not what the four of old were used to.

Peter and Edmund wandered off to speak with the warriors and inspect their work. They managed to maintain their nobleness without seeming to be snobbish to their subjects. Susan also wandered, but to join the archers as they limbered up their bows and fletched their arrows.

"Thank you." Lucy spoke softly, lowly so her voice would not travel.

"Your welcome?" Caspian was caught off-guard by Lucy. He turned his head and looked down at her. She stood beside him, looking over the assembled creatures preparing for war. Her features, though in silhouette, showed her thoughts.

Lucy was troubled about something, but trying to hide it. There was also fear, fear of the unknown, most likely. Sadness and happiness also flicked across her features as well as confusion. Her brow was slightly lowered and there was a shadow of a frown tugging at her plump lips. Caspian felt a compulsion to gather her into his arms and promise her that everything would be fine. He knew he would do what it took to make sure his promises were kept.

"For reassuring me in the woods." She smiled softly, still not looking at him. "I'm not normally given to self doubt, but then, this is not a normal situation."

"What do you mean?" Caspian was confused by several things surrounding the Kings and Queens of Old, one of the things being their age. It appeared that they had not aged a day since they were last seen, and yet over 1,300 years had passed.

"When I – when we left, we were this age, but in our world we were returned to the age we were when we entered Narnia. Mere seconds had passed on Earth as opposed to all the years we spent here." Lucy rubbed her arms, the sadness coming through her voice. Caspian laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, wishing he could do more to ease her pain.

"A year passed in our world." Lucy shook her head. "I hoped that one day we would return while the others began to loose hope. I didn't know what to expect when we would return. We knew time passed differently between worlds, but we had no idea what being gone so long would do the world we had known and loved."

Lucy finally looked up at him, eyes liquid emeralds in the firelight of the torches lining the interior of the Howe. Her hair was colored darker as well, a rich mahogany. But her skin, her skin was just as lily white as it had been in the sun. Caspian noticed the slight dusting of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She was utterly enchanting.

"Once I saw how Narnia had changed since I led the others into the woods past the Lantern, I knew I was to blame. I had convinced myself that I was the cause, that I was the deceitful one to Aslan." She shook her head again. "Then you told me the truth. You made me see that we left according to Aslan's will, not our own. So again, thank you."

"Your welcome." Caspian was glad to have eased her mind. It had disturbed him that the one called Valiant could be so upset and brooding. He had always imaged Queen Lucy as a bright, shining woman, the golden glow of Aslan's favor and love shining all around her. The stories told of her being wise and gentle, but not afraid to set off for adventure or battle.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy," Susan called from the mouth of one of the tunnels, face troubled. "You had better come see this."

With a glance at Caspian, Lucy hurried to her sister's side, Caspian following in her wake.

* * *

Something in Susan's voice worried Lucy. Her sister was the most level headed, unflappable person she knew. Not much could surprise her. She took everything in stride, and people had also compared her to a glassy mountain lake, cool and calm. Whatever had startled her disturbed her greatly, Lucy having detected a slight warble in her voice. She led the way into the tunnel, only to stop near a bend and gesture.

"Look at these."

Dancing in the light of the torches were wall carvings, their color having faded almost to nothingness over the generations. They were simplistic in nature, and yet, they told a story. Their story. Lucy gasped and moved to trace her fingers along the carving of Tumnus as she had first seen him, in the snow beside the Lantern wearing his red scarf and holding an umbrella. While she had never lost her memory of him, the year in England had managed to diminish him, to make him less that what he really was, her first true friend in Narnia.

Now that she was back, those memories were sharp and as bright as ever. She kept expecting to see him among the other fauns and then she would remember, he had long since died and his bones turned to dust. She would feel a moment of pain and sadness, then would realize; he was home, in Aslan's country, waiting for her to arrive so they could continue their friendship.

"It's us." Peter marveled, looking at a picture of one of their last battles with Telmar. The irony was not lost on Lucy or the others as she felt Caspian stiffen slightly beside her.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked the prince, wanting to change the subject.

Surprised Caspian looked at them all, confusion on his face.

"You mean you don't know?" They shook their heads. Caspian grabbed a nearby torch and continued down the tunnel, leading them deeper into the Howe.

As she walked behind the future king, Lucy mulled over Caspian's reaction to their conversations before. She was unused to any young man paying attention to and listening to her, seeing her when all Susan had to do was blink and men came running as well as several Narnians. Caspian's reactions seemed genuine, his touch gentle. She felt as if she could hide herself in his arms and let the world drift away and let him take care of her.

Deeper in, something else overcame her. It was a great sense of peace and victory, joy turning the air sweet. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but Lucy knew that she had felt it before. The feeling seemed to grow as Caspian led them deeper, the only light coming from the torches he and her brothers held. Suddenly the sound of their footsteps changed, echoing softly, as if they were in a large open area. Caspian moved aside, leaving her and her siblings. A bright flash of light blinded her, making her blink several times.

Fire sped though a trough of oil, illuminating the room. Pillars littered the room, some standing, some lying, others propped up on those that lay on the floor. At the center of the room stood something Lucy hadn't seen in a year and a lifetime; the broken Stone Table. Carved into a wall behind the table and between the two thickest pillars was a relief of Aslan as he had been that morning. Proud, triumphant and whole.

As if in a trance, Lucy took the three steps leading to the table, that fateful night and morning playing through her mind. She was so innocent and pure then, everything simple to her child's mind. Emotions were true, while words were not. Aslan was the answer, only he could save them by sacrificing himself and returning to life. Her hand shaking with emotion, Lucy reached out and laid her hand on the place where the Great Cat's head had rested, still seeing him laying there, shaved, shamed, beaten, dead.

"He must know what He is doing." Lucy echoed Susan's words from so long ago. She turned to look at her family and Caspian. "We need to reach Him, to find Him before the Telmarines arrive."

"How?" Edmund asked looking around. "You know as well as I do that Aslan comes and goes as he pleases. No one can call Him and have Him arrive, not even you."

"Pray." Peter sounded resolute, face hard. "Pray He comes in time. But we should also be prepared. We need to plan out what we are to do."

Lucy looked back at the carving wistfully, wanting to bury her face in the Lion's mane. She could feel its rough softness and smell it's fragrance of pure magic and freshness. She knew Peter was right, they had to plan for everything. Edmund turned and went back into the main chamber, gathering those who would be in the war council.

Lucy, more comfortable around the Stone Table than anyone else, climbed up onto the right stone slab, settling down in a very ladylike position of repose. Carefully she arranged her cloak to cover Aurora, her sword, hiding it from view. Edmund had always thought it was funny that her cordial and sword had the same name, Aurora and Dawn being interchangeable in meaning.

"I honor Aslan with them," Lucy had reasoned. "He comes form the east, from the dawn. We are here because of him, we owe everything to him."

Caspian moved to stand near her, off to the side and allowing Peter to take the reigns on the meeting. Lucy was still unsure of what she felt towards him. On the surface she was drawn to him physically. He was 'tall, dark, and handsome', everything about him pleasing for her to look at. He was very Spanish, from the dark hair and eyes to the sexy accent to his skin that was darker and richer than hers. He was exotic, a mystery that she wanted to explore.

But deeper, she was drawn to who he was. She could sense him growing into his role, transitioning from boy to man. Peter and Edmund, while their transitions came sooner in life, were not that dissimilar from those of Caspian. He had a good, kind and gentle heart and spirit, but had the ability to be cold and hard, serious when the situation called for it. He was becoming the protector and champion of the world she loved. While Lucy was secretly proud of him for that, she was also envious; once she and her siblings were done, they would have to return to England, leaving their true home and lives behind once again.

"Miraz was party is on its way here." Peter was looking around. Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Nickabrick, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Braw the Bear as well as Edmund and Susan were included in the meeting, making up the group that would decide their strategies.

"Those same men aren't guarding the castle. This is the perfect time to attack Miraz and end this feud."

"What?" Caspian sounded outraged. He stepped forward, going toe to toe with Peter. "You can't do that. The castle has never been taken!"

He looked around just as Peter had, telling his tales.

"For centuries others have tried to take the castle, and they have al been slaughtered. Miraz army is immense; there are more Telmarines in the army than there are free men. Last count they reached numbers of 10,000 and only half of that are on their way here. We have a better chance of surviving if we dig in here."

"I appreciate what you have done here Caspian." Peter laid his big hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb. We may be able to hold them off, but for how long? We need to show your Uncle that we aren't afraid to fight for what is ours."

"And I am telling you," Caspian reiterated. "While that plan may have worked in the past, it won't work this time. There is only one way in and one way out, as well a garrison of over a thousand men that never leave the castle. We would be outnumbered a dozen to one. While we could inflict some damage, more than likely we would not come out alive."

"How about a surgical strike?" Edmund spoke up, his mind having been working overtime on finding a way to appease the two royals. "Send a few of us in to gather information and get out. If we decide to attack later, at lest we will know the fortress' strengths and weaknesses."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucy wanted to bring some reality to the conversation. "We can't do this without Aslan. You know that."

"We can't wait forever for Him, Lucy." Susan told her, voice chilly. "You can try to find Him, but we need to do something in the meantime."

"Let's try this: we go on this mission, and depending on the outcome, we wait to call on Aslan, or Lucy can go into the forest to find Him." Peter tried to placate both sides of the argument.

Lucy didn't like the idea, but kept her thoughts to herself. The council continued around Lucy as she prayed to Aslan.

'Keep them safe. Open their eyes to the fact that we need you. Please grant me the ability to find you. Keep us safe.'


	8. Battle at Moondark Castle

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_I'm sorry for not having updated sooner, life and the Barrett-Jackson Collector Car Auction on Speed Channel got in the way._**

**_This is going to be a very different take on the battle. I'm not very good at writing war scenes, so I apologize in advance. Also, I could find no record of the name of Miraz's castle, so I gave it one._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 7 – Battle at Moondark Castle**

* * *

"Do you need to take so many men?" Lucy asked as Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Susan, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, as well as others prepared to infiltrate Moondark Castle, Miraz's castle.

Caspian had always thought that the name of the castle had a particular Narnian feel to it. That is, until he had found out that while most Telmarines refused, hated and destroyed anything Narnian made, they had taken the ancient castle as their own, seeing it as impenetrable and easily defensible. The ancient Narnians were afraid of the dark keep, it having once been one of the three castles that the White Witch operated from.

"We need them to cover us in case something goes wrong." Peter told his littlest sister in a gentle, but firm way. Caspian had a sense that the High King had been forced to often have a bit of a firm hand with the willowy queen.

"It would be foolish to sneak into the castle without having warriors backing us." Caspian laid a hand briefly on the shoulder of the young woman whose eyes were dark and worried. "There is a chance that we will be discovered. We have to plan for everything."

"Then go with Aslan's blessing," Lucy resigned, stepping forward to give Peter, Edmund and Susan a hug. Caspian, oddly, felt left out, wanting to experience the warmth of one of her hugs. "But do hurry back, and stay safe."

Under the cover of darkness Caspian and the others left the Howe through a secret exit that led onto the forest. He glanced back to see Lucy at the entrance, the glow of the fires inside making her a silhouette, ethereal and warm. The night was cold, and Caspian longed to be inside with the queen, laughing and sharing stories. But he had a mission, and that was more important.

He was appointed the scout, leading the party back into the castle that he had so recently escaped from. Five gryphons flew in close formation, the lead having Caspian cradled in its claws firmly. The main party were to enter through the Astronomy Tower, it being the most likely to not have a guard posted at it. Silent, they landed on the uppermost balcony, the gryphons moving to fly higher, constantly watching for them to return while remaining undetected.

They were in luck, it was time for the guards to change, allowing them to get further in than Caspian would have thought. First stop was Cornelius' suite of rooms. Approaching them, however, something was wrong. He door was ajar, hanging open slightly, just enough to alert Caspian that there was something wrong. Inside he found what he had feared; the rooms had been ransacked, books and papers strewn everywhere.

"I have to find him." Caspian's mind was racing. He was afraid, the last link to who he was had been taken, made a prisoner or worse. Cornelius was the reason he believed in the old tales as well as the Kings and Queens of Old. The tutor was the only family that he had truly had during those dark years, and he would not let him down.

"We don't have time." Susan whispered harshly from her post by the door. She stood tall, bow held at the ready.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Caspian had to make them see, to understand that the man wasn't just a teacher, he was family. "And neither would I."

"Fine." Peter sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Ed, you lead the others in gathering what information you can, I will go with Caspian."

Thankful, Caspian led the way to the dungeons, fervently praying that he wasn't too late. The two of them managed to slip past all the sentries and down into the cold catacombs. In the back of him mind, he kept thinking that something wasn't quite right. It was all too easy, going too easily. They found the tutor quickly, Peter standing guard as Caspian went to the small man, who lay on his side on the floor.

"Five more minutes." Caspian woke Cornelius gently.

"What are you doing here?" Not the greeting he was expecting. Still, he helped the white haired man to his feet, handing him his glasses. "I didn't help you escape so you could sneak back in and be killed. Miraz will find out."

"Don't worry; we will be giving him your cell." Peter spoke over his shoulder as his eyes scanned the corridor, knuckles white around the hilt of Rhillian. "But come, we waste valuable time."

They had made it back up to the main level and were attempting to skirt around the outer edge of the courtyard when a shrill bugle sounded. Shouts rang out as Edmund and the others spilled out of a doorway across the courtyard. They all made their way to the Astronomy Tower even as soldiers spilled out after them. All drew their blades; Caspian also drew his short sword, a blade in both hands. After that, everything was a blur.

Caspian knew that he cut down every soldier that came in his path, but he couldn't recall how or their numbers. More Narnians fell from the sky, gryphons and giant eagles deposited minotaurs and fauns into the fray before joining the fight. More Telmarines were laid low than Narnians as they made their escape. But they did not come away unscathed.

One minotaur, three fauns and two eagles were lost. Trumpkin received a wound that was so close to fatal that Caspian prayed that they would be able to get him to Lucy in time for her cordial to heal him. Susan rode with the dwarf, using her skill to keep him alive.

* * *

Lucy was exhausted, but refused to sleep. Caspian hadn't come back yet.

Wait. Lucy thought. Shouldn't I be more worried about my family?

She knew that she had what could be considered a crush on the prince, but she was surprised that her concern for him overrode her thoughts about her family. Even when they were in Narnia last time, she had never let one of her few crushes overcome her feelings for her family.

But, this was the first time someone she cared for besides her family had gone off to battle. There was something different about Caspian, something deeper and more real to her than anyone else she had ever met here, or in England. Deep inside Lucy felt alive when she was around him, bright and excited. It scared her. She knew that she would have to go back to her own world, and if she fell any harder for Caspian, she would end up leaving her heart behind.

The lone cry of a horn pulled Lucy out of her thoughts. Leaping to her feet she raced to the entrance to the Howe, heart in her throat. Caspian and Peter were in the lead, both safe, if not a little battle worn. While she was overjoyed that they were back, once she saw Edmund carrying Trumpkin, she knew she had a job to do. Rushing forward Lucy slipped her cordial out of its holster.

"He's fading fast, Lu." Edmund told her as he laid the dwarf on the ground. There was a large gash on his stomach, oozing blood. There were also several cuts and bruises, but it was his head that worried her.

The back of his head and forehead were turning a bloody purple color, s sign that his brain was bleeding. His brain was being crushed by its own blood and fluids. Without her cordial, he would surely die, but acting fast, Lucy let a drop fall into the back of Trumpkins throat. Magic suffused the dwarf, spreading through his body, healing him within moments.

"Thank you." He mumbled once he was fully awake, making Lucy smile indulgently. She knew the little man was gruff on the exterior, but had a heart of gold on the inside, being true and caring.

"Your welcome." She turned her attention to her oldest brother. "What happened?"

"They were waiting for us." Susan replied. "Miraz seemed to know that we were coming." Unspoken words hung in the air. There was a suspected traitor in their party, but Lucy felt that her sister was seeing things that weren't there.

"If he is as smart as Caspian says he is, us sneaking in was just a probable course of action that he was preparing for." Lucy stood and shook out her skirts, slipping Dawn back into it's holder. "As a spy, it was part of his training to be ready for anything."

The others looked at each other, not having thought of that. Shaking her head Lucy led the way inside.

"Come, have a small bite to eat before going to bed; you need the nourishment after a battle." She hid a yawn behind her hand, but Caspian noticed.

"Have you not slept since we left?" He sounded concerned as well as surprised, dark eyes riveted to her. She shifted guiltily and Peter answered for her.

"She rarely sleeps when we go to battle." Peter moved ahead to lead the way to the cook fires. "She barely eats as well."

"You should take better care of yourself, Queen Lucy." She loved how his accent slipped over her name exotically.

"Please, it's just Lucy Caspian." She smiled tiredly up at the tall young man. "After all, we are friends here."

They all ate a light fare of broth, just enough to have something in their bellies, but no so much that they wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Lucy was also introduced to Cornelius.

"It's nice to -" Yawn. "Meet you." She slumped sideways, and ended up leaning on Caspian. He was so warm as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, taking the sudden invasion of his personal space in stride. She was so sleepy that Lucy didn't notice the dark look her siblings were giving Caspian.

He was just as warm and solid as she thought he would be. She fit against his side nicely and her eyes slipped shut, so heavy. She was quickly fading into the land of slumber as the voices around her seemed to come from far away. Lucy had a sense of flying, of being weightless, magic seeming to swirl around her. She was wrapped in warmth as she touched down, being jarred slightly. Coming around she cracked her eyes open to see Caspian tucking her in.

"Caspian?"

"Ssh, sleep." He whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

Moments later she fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Lucy looked so peaceful asleep. Caspian reached out and tucked a strand of her long hair back behind her ear, feeling the soft silkiness of it. It was such a contrast from the flesh of his fingertips that Caspian felt it all the way to his core. Lucy sighed and turned her head towards his hand, a small smile on her face. Knowing that the time wasn't right for him to act on his feelings Caspian stood and exited from the small alcove that the youngest queen had taken as her own.

"Caspian, if I could have a word?" Peter was waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest. He hesitated at the dark look in the High King's eyes and expression before following him into the Table Chamber. The room was empty, their footsteps echoing.

"Is there something wrong?" Caspian decided to break the silence.

"What are your feelings towards Lucy?" Peter growled, the ever over protective big brother.

"I admire her." Caspian said honestly. "She's just as I imagined her to be; brave and gentle. She's a contradiction, more gentle than valiant. She is a bright, shining woman, the golden glow of Aslan's favor and love shining all around her. To me, her faith is something I can only hope to aspire to."

"Is that all?" The High King raised one of his eyebrows, seeming to have only been slightly moved by Caspian's words. He decided to confess the rest.

"No." He rubbed the back of his neck, dropping to sit on one of the steps leading up to the Stone Table. "She is very attractive, as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside." He scoffed at himself. "She's even inspired me to speak as a poet."

Peter chuckled, a smile breaking though. He clapped a hand to the younger man's shoulder.

"That's good. In most cases, men looked her over in favor of Susan. If you have been so moved by having only just met her and us, then she must have really made an impact on you." Peter moved away, but paused to look over his shoulder. "But, I swear by Aslan's mane, if you hurt her in any way, Edmund and I will make you wish Miraz had gotten to you first."

Caspian stayed where he was seated, looking up to the wall carving of Aslan. He knew that the two kings could make good on the warning. As he sat there he prayed that Lucy felt something similar to what he felt.


	9. Old Enemies and Realization

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 8 – Old Enemies and Realization**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy's head felt as if it were full of cotton, a sign that she had slept too hard during the night. She has the vaguest memory of seeing Caspian above her, smiling a wistful and indulgent smile. Her body felt electric as she thought of the thin image, wishing that he really would smile at her like that, his eyes bright and warm. Retreating to the very back of her alcove, she picked out the dress and shift that she would be wearing that day, idly wondering what Caspian's favorite color was.

"Sleep well Lu?" Peter asked her as she left her sleeping area and was on her way to a back section of the Table Room that her and her sister used as a changing area. As she looked up to reply, she noticed that there was something different about her oldest brother. He was looking at her in a way that made her feel sad, as if she had disappointed him in some way. At the same time though, there was a hint of pride in his stormy eyes, confusing Lucy all the more.

"Yes, except I slept too long and hard." She hugged him with one arm. "Now my head feels all stuffy." His arm came up and squeezed her shoulders.

"After you wash up and eat, you'll fell better."

Nodding she wove her way though her people, smiling good morning to them all. The Table Room was empty, no one really venturing into the room unless there was a battle to plan or a discussion to be had. Stripping down Lucy quickly washed up using a clean rag and bucket of water that Susan had left her, wincing at the cold temperature of the water, surprised that it hadn't warmed up in the stifling hot catacombs. That should have been her first warning.

Lucy had finished dressing and was lifting Aurora's scabbard to tuck the sword back into it's rightful place on her back, when a sudden, albeit slight chill, brushed past her. Normally that would not have bothered her, and yet every word that Nickabrick had uttered about the White Witch flitted through her mind. Praying she was wrong Lucy drew her sword and rushed into the main chamber. What she saw made her stomach roil.

"Just one drop of Adam's blood, and I am yours, My King." Cold, evil and as slick as silk, the White Witch's voice floated around Caspian. She was trapped in a thin sheet of arctic cold ice that had grown between the two pillars that bracketed one's view of Aslan. Caspian was encircled by a line of blue magic, his breath fogging the air.

"Caspian!" Lucy screeched, desperate to get his attention. "Don't listen to her."

The young prince gave no indication that he had heard her, but Jadis did. Her black eyes shifted down to the side and then in her direction, a scowl twisting her features. Lucy tensed.

Nickabrick, his true nature showing on his disfigured face, rounded the shattered Stone Table, short sword drawn. Lucy's own sword was much longer, but she did not know how well the black dwarf would fight. She was still taken aback at how powerful the small man was. Despite his sword length, he was able to get very close to severely wounding Lucy several times. He was reckless in his style, allowing him to strike several more minor blows.

Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain from the fairly deep cuts on both of her legs and one at her side, Lucy fought on, arms burning, lungs aching.

"Why are you doing this?" She gasped out.

"Stupid bitch, you aren't my queen." The evil little man replied. "You came to our world, uninvited and changed everything. We dwarves had it all, we were no longer creatures that his in our mountains and toiled over our forges for those bigger than us. Now is time for us to take our land back and reinstate our true Queen."

Nickabrick clashed his sword against hers, making her hands and arms tingle. But she didn't let up. She let all of her anger at the Witch and at how the world had spiraled so far out of control bleed though. The dwarf became sloppy, confident that he would beat her. One quick blow and it was over. Pierced though the heart the fight was over. She slumped but was quickly caught.

"Are you okay Lu?" Edmund asked her, settling her back against one of the pillars. His deft hands slipped her flask out of it's holder and began treating her wounds.

"Yeah." She wasn't though. Her entire lower body was slicked with her own blood, most of it having come from the wound in her side. Her cottoned head was now a full fledged fire, eyes and ears pounding. "The witch?"

"I took care of it." Ed whispered just as softly, face troubled. "But Pete almost gave into her power after removing Caspian."

"No!" Lucy refused to believe it even though she knew Edmund was telling the truth.

"I saw it in his eyes Lucy." He ran a hand through his hair, streaking some of her blood into the dark locks. "Had I been a few seconds too late, he would have freed her. Caspian almost gave in as well before Peter got to him."

"How is it that things could have gotten out of control so fast?" Lucy asked sadly. "How could they forget, how could they all forget what she did, what Aslan did, what we did?"

"I don't know sis, I don't know."

* * *

Caspian's mind was spinning. He had almost released the White Witch, a crime that was beyond imagining. He came terrifyingly close to doing the one thing that would completely ruin his foundations and standing with not only the Narnians but Aslan as well. Even Peter, after saving him, seemed pulled into the thrall of the cold woman's power. Only Edmund, the one who had betrayed them the first time, destroyed the evil woman, vindicating his right to rule due to Aslan's pardon. Logically Caspian knew that Aslan could forgive him as well, but with his emotions running high, he wasn't so sure.

To top all that off, Cornelius had just left him, leaving Caspian to mull over his words as he sat on one of the upper ledges of the Howe under the shade of one of the trees that grew out of the rocks.

"_I came so close to losing it all today." Caspian's voice was anguished. "How can you still be here, having faith in me?"_

_Cornelius sighed before replying._

"_My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." Caspian looked at his teacher in shock, suddenly seeing the truth after all these years._

"_Everything I have done, everything that I have taught you, was because I know you have the chance to become the greatest contradiction in history; the Telmarine who saved Narnia."_

_Moments of silence passed before Caspian asked the question that had weighed on his mind for years, knowing that they were now safe to speak of it._

"_There were rumors among the servants, but I need to know if it is true. Did Miraz murder my father?"_

"_Yes, just as he planned to murder you."_

Miraz was responsible to all the despair and pain in his young life. All his childhood longings for a father to teach him, lead him, and love him. Cornelius had partially filled that role, but still Caspian longed for someone to love him. Now he feared that he had jeopardized any chance he had of earning that type of love with one mistake.

"Caspian?" Lucy's soft voice pulled him out of his mind, making him turn to look over his shoulder. She had changed into a clean light blue shift and darker blue dress, sword strapped to her back and cordial at her side. She looked clean and healthy, not like the wounded and battle bruised woman he had seen earlier.

"Yes?" He wanted her to go, to leave him to his thoughts. He didn't deserve her friendship, or that of her family. He wasn't worthy to be king. He wasn't worth much at all.

"You need to stop beating yourself up." Lucy settled down close to him, laying a hand on his arm. Caspian flinched away, and she felt it.

"Let me guess," Her voice took a firmer, more stern tone. "You think you have committed a grave sin and feel that there is no hope for you now. You feel you should give up your claim and run away into the forests to hide as a recluse."

He stared at her, unable to believe how well she was able to read him. She still had faith in him, and he was unsure of how to handle it. Her hand was still on his arm, and he covered it with his hand.

"You're right." He dropped his hand, scalded by the feel of her skin. "I don't know where to go from here."

"Caspian, you are only human." She leaned into his side, trying to get him to pay attention to her. "You are bound to be tempted and make mistakes. You are not perfect, none of us are. Only Aslan is perfect, and he does not expect us to be perfect. Don't loose your faith in Him, and ask for His forgiveness."

He looked down at her and saw the truth in her eyes, in the faith shining out of them. Faith in Aslan and him, knowledge that everything will be all right in the end. His heart warmed and he felt himself relaxing.

"Nickabrick tricked me." He confessed, "He told me that there was another way to stop Miraz, one that we hadn't thought of yet. Never did it occur to me that he was talking about the witch. When I did, it was too late."

"It was a mistake." Lucy stroked his arm, and something stirred in Caspian. It wasn't quite desire, but a tender emotion, filling him with a gentle warmth. It felt secure and new and he wanted it to last forever.

"You're different than I thought you would be." Caspian spoke softly, catching Lucy's gaze with his own.

"What?" She sounded dazed, blinking slowly.

"In the stories you seek adventure and speak your mind, and your faith in Aslan is unshakeable. But meeting you, being with you, I feel the historians got quite a bit of it wrong." Lucy just tilted her head curiously, a small smile on her face, eyes warm.

"You're gentler than Susan, who is supposedly 'The Gentle', easy to love and quick to forgive. I see wisdom in you that the others lean on, even if they sometimes so against your warnings. But the thing that they really got wrong was how well you can handle a sword." He chuckled at that last part, seeing her smile turn into a grin.

* * *

Lucy was blown away by Caspian's words. He was the first person outside of her family to really see her; even Tumnus hadn't been able to see into her that deeply. There was a deep, dark, tender look in his eyes that made her insides flutter. _(AN: see the 'Gotta Find You' scene in Camp Rock where Shane looks at Mitchie after singing; you'll get fluttery too!)_ She was captivated by the expression on his eyes and face, the words _easy to love_ floating through her head. Could he really have feelings for her like that?

"Wow." Was her first reaction. "No one has ever bothered to look that deep."

"Maybe the right person hasn't come along yet." Was it her imagination or was his face edging closer to hers? His voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, so soft that it was like a spring breeze brushing past her. "Anyone looking can see what I see, you're open like a flower to the sun."

"Caspian?" She whispered, heart pounding and blood roaring in her ears. This can't be happening she thought. Susan was the beautiful one, the one that all the men wanted to know, not her. His hand reached out, cupping her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"I want to be the right man Lucy, the one to know you inside and out." He whispered just as softly, thumb stroking her chin. "I want to know all your hopes and dreams and for you to know that you've inspired me to poetry. I'm normally not like this."

Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed, making his face break out into a smile, eyebrow quirked in question.

"That is a first." Caspian tilted his head like she had done earlier. "I've never inspired poetry before, nor have I made someone not act like themselves."

"You've done it to me since we met." His other hand cupped the other side of her face, bracketing her with his warmth. "Just like I've wanted to do this."

Before Lucy could relax, Caspian acted, pressing his plump lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Heat arced into her, drawing her hands up to clamp on his broad shoulders. A shudder started in him and traveled over to her, shaking her to the core. Suddenly she was craving more, but Caspian pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Her voice was hoarse, mind fuzzy.

"We should take this slow." He ran his hands through her hair, soothing her briefly bruised nerves. "We are in the middle of a war, and now's not the time to indulge ourselves.

"But there will be time to explore this, and we will."


	10. Battle of The Howe Pt 1

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 9 – Battle of The Howe Pt1**

* * *

Lucy walked around in a daze, holding Caspian's hand as he led the way back to the Table Chamber, the two of them having been summoned to a war meeting. She was still stunned by the kiss that they had shared, unable to believe the words that he had spoken concerning her. He was so serious and intent on her that it frightened her, making her realize that she was no longer the starry eyed little girl that she had once been. Part of her ached for that little bit of lost innocence, and yet she knew that it was Aslan's plan for her to grow and mature.

"We have to step up our time table." Peter's words brought her quickly back to reality. His face was set in grim lines while Edmund looked pinched, anxious to get the battle ahead over with. Susan, as always, was hard to read.

"As I was standing as scout, I saw one of Miraz's men observing us." A fair, blonde faun by the name of Gabriel told them. "I saw him, he saw me and then rode away in a hurry."

"It's a safe bet that the bridge at Beruna is complete and the army is marching into the forest as we speak." Ed rubbed the back of his neck on a sigh. "Looks like it's your turn Lu."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, most with questions in their eyes, having not been present at the first war council. Beside her Caspian stiffened.

"You can't mean what I think you are!" He blasted, flinging his arm out. "She'll be slaughtered!"

"Caspian." Peter shook his head. "There is no other way."

"The prince is right." Trumpkin spoke up. "You can't send a young woman into the forest alone. You have no way of knowing that Aslan is even out there, or where He is at."

"Lucy is the only one who can find Him, she always had the ability to do so." Susan spoke gently, limbering up her bow.

"Then I am going with you." Caspian looked down at Lucy, and her heart broke at the pain and determination in his eyes. She knew he would not like the outcome, already knowing what had to be done.

"We need you here." Lucy took his hand in hers, willing him to understand. "You need to lead them, to show them that you want the throne as badly as they want Miraz gone."

"But, you'll be vulnerable on your own, I can't protect you out there." He argued, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her closer to him. In his eyes, however, Lucy could see that he was coming to grips with the plan.

"You can't protect me all the time." She shook her head. "Peter and the others had to learn that lesson long ago. I have my sword and the grace of Aslan, nothing will stop me."

Sighing, giving in, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. She slid her arms around his waist, but her eyes were fixed on her family. The odd emotion that Lucy had seen in Peter's eyes were now in Susan and Edmunds as well. She realized that they were having to watch their baby sister grow up, becoming her own person, not needing to lean on them as much now that she had Caspian to lean on. They were letting their grip on her loosen, allowing Caspian to slip in to stand beside her.

"That's all well and good," Trumpkin broke the moment. "But how exactly is she supposed to out run the scouts?"

"Destrider." Caspian hugged her tighter, and Lucy soaked up the feeling of being safe. It was not the same as the feeling she felt when she had her face in Aslan's mane, but it was close.

"He managed to get me deep enough into the forest for Trufflehunter and the others to find me. He can surely keep Lucy out of harms way as she searches for Aslan."

"Get ready then," Peter nodded. "You have a long way to go Lucy, and not very much time to get there."

"We need to buy some time to get her out of here." Edmund added. "Any idea how to do that?"

Lucy pulled away from Caspian, gathering herself for the ordeal ahead.

"You plan that, I'll tell them to get Destrider ready while I change."

* * *

"I still don't like this." Caspian told Lucy a little while later as they met in the cavern that served as the stables.

He had changed into this battle gear, his dark Telmarine armor a sharp contrast to the varied Narnian armor of the others. He would have loved to wear something different, to distinguish himself from the other Telmarine soldiers that were appearing at the edge of the forest.

Lucy had changed into a dark brown outfit, her long hair braided down her back. He could hear the slight hissing as her chain mail dress shifted when she moved. She was slipping Aurora onto her back, and he moved to help her, lifting her hair out of the way.

"I know, do you think I like making myself a moving target." She snapped, then sighed. Turning she snuggled close to him, and Caspian wished he wasn't wearing his armor. He returned the hug, careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"I wish I could go with you." He whispered into her hair, heart burning at the knowledge that she would be out there all alone, dodging men who were experienced at hunting prey. Irrationally he waned to squire her away, to wrap her in layers of protection so thick that nothing could hurt her. But that was not real life. Real life was a woman who could give as good as she got, ready to fight for those she loved and a cause she believed in.

"So do I." She looked up at him, a wry smile on her face. "We are called to do different tasks to achieve the same goal. You are to lead; I'm to give hope in the knowledge that I'm bringing the cavalry."

"Peter is the one who is really going to lead, I'll simply be following him." He told her as he lead her over to the black stallion that pawed at the stone below, eager to be off.

"How is that?" She struggled to put her foot in the stirrup, Destrider being several hand spans higher than Glenstorm, who was magnificently tall.

"Well," Caspian, not thinking about the inappropriateness of his next move, slipped his hands under her bottom and hoisted her up. "Peter is to challenge Miraz to single combat to determine the outcome of the battle. Battle to the death and winner takes all."

"What?" Lucy gasped as he moved to adjust the stirrups. "A battle to the death? You know Miraz will cheat right?"

"We're counting on it." Caspian laid a hand on her thigh to reassure her. "Peter knows what he is doing and is ready for anything. There will be several archers at the ready as well as Edmund, Glenstorm, Braw and I will be there to make sure nothing happens."

"Protect him, will you?" Lucy whispered. "Stay safe."

"I will." Caspian slapped Destrider's rump before she could see his emotions on his face. He watched her lean low over the horse's neck as she thundered away, heart squeezing. He never realized how hard it would be for him to watch the woman he loved ride away, and know there was nothing he could do to keep her safe.

"Stay strong." Susan spoke as she and her brothers joined him.

"I know, but it's so hard not to go after her." Caspian could hear the anguish in his voice, and he knew the others heard it too.

"It's never easy, but there is nothing else we can do." Peter added quietly as the ring of hooves faded.

"She would want you out front, being the man Aslan has called you to be." Edmund clapped a hand on his shoulder, being closer to the youngest one in a way the others were not, just as they had special relationships as well. Caspian took a deep breath, and let go of his fears.

"Let's go, we have a battle to prepare for."

_**

* * *

**_

The end ……….. Not! Kidding, I couldn't help it. ~SG84

* * *

Lucy clung to the Narnian stallion as she ran fast, so fast to find the utter ruler of him and his land. Destrider had a smooth gallop, seeming to float over the forest floor, effortless in his movements. At first there was a sense of peace surrounding them, but the echo of hoof beats behind them shattered the peace.

Looking back she saw that there were three men following. They weren't close enough for a crossbow to reach her, but they were too close for comfort. Facing forward she prayed to Aslan, prayed to find Him, to know Him when she saw Him, to keep her safe, to keep the ones she loved safe. She prayed as she hadn't prayed in a year and a lifetime.

"Please Destrider, don't slow down." She begged the stallion, hugging his neck.

"Stay focused on Aslan, little one, let me worry about the men." He sounded barely out of breath, even though they had been running for nearly an hour.

Deeper into the trees they plunged, seeming to move faster and faster. The woods around them grew dark, sunlight barely being able to pierce the thick foliage above. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw a flash of gold. Gradually the flash became solid, a creature running through the forest beside them, matching their pace.

"Please Aslan." Lucy spoke aloud to the golden shape. "Save me, save us all."

The shape changed and began to grow larger, brighter even in the dimness. She felt Destrider becoming winded and heard her pursuers gaining ground. Dazzlingly bright, a lion bigger than Aslan leapt out of the trees, landing behind Lucy and Destrider, roaring at the Telmarine men. Horses whinnied, but Lucy pushed Destrider on, not wanting to see what was happening behind her. Once the sounds faded she pulled back on the reigns, stopping the horse.

"I'm sorry that there isn't a stream nearby." Lucy told him as she slid off of his back, ready to draw her sword if need be. "Still, rest and gather your strength, we may still need to run."

"Thank you, My Queen." He slowly moved to stand in some shade and nibble at the grass below his hooves.

Lucy cautiously made her way to where she had last seen the lion, not sure of what she would find. The lion had _felt_ like Aslan, but he had been bigger than she remembered, the bright gold having changed into a tawny brown, mane fluffier than the mane of her memory. Halfway back to where the soldiers had fallen, the lion stepped into view, regal and majestic. At first Lucy felt fear, and then she saw his eyes.

"Aslan!" She bolted, running to the Great Lion, throwing herself at Him, burying her face in His mane. One if His powerful arms came up around her, hugging her gently. Peace greater then anything she had ever known settled over her, wiping out her fear, her doubts, any pain and filling her with warm love. Aslan purred softly, bringing tears to her eyes at the beauty of the sound. After a few minutes she pulled back, looking the Lion in the face.

"You've grown." Wise, ageless eyes smiled down into hers, utter love in His gaze.

"Every year that you grow, so do I." He shook his mane, settling it back into place. Silence filled the air until Lucy asked the question that she had been waiting to ask.

"Why haven't you come in saving us like last time?" Sadness shadowed Aslan's golden eyes, tail flicking idly.

"Things never happen the same way twice, otherwise we would not grow and mature."

"I'm sorry I did not come sooner." Lucy dropped her eyes, feeling inadequate, ashamed. "I was too afraid to come by myself."

"There is nothing wrong in being afraid, dear one." He told her, voice soothing. "What matters is that you overcome your fear to do what must be done. You came to me, sought me out, and you have found me, you have not disappointed me.

"Now, about this war." Aslan stood and she followed suit, Destrider joining them, sides still slicked with sweat. "I think Old Narnia has slept long enough."

Lucy ran to jump up and attempt to cover Destrider's sensitive ears. The horse bowed his head just in time, Aslan letting loose with a deafening roar that echoed through the air long after he had finished, rattling Lucy's bones. All around her trees woke from their self induced comas, leaves rustling in a sound that made Lucy's heart light.

"My friends, the Kings and Queens of Old need our help." Several of the largest oak trees began uprooting themselves.

"Where are they?" One of them asked in a deep, sonorous voice.

"Aslan's Howe, the same place where the Stone Table is." Lucy replied. "It's north of here."

"Our cousins near there are waking even now. We will go to join them."


	11. Battle of The Howe Pt 2

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 10 – Battle of The Howe Pt2**

* * *

Sepespian murdered Miraz, Caspian knew it. After Peter had bested him in battle, spared his life, and after Caspian spared Miraz's life, he was killed by one of his own men. The battle was soon underway, leaving little time to think, instincts taking over, making actions automatic. The first advancement of troops were defeated by the Narnian's surprise under and rear attack, using the area's ancient catacombs as a death trap. They had collapsed half of the battlefield, killing dozens of men and horses.

The second advance was tougher to defeat, and halfway through Peter called retreat. Caspian, surprised, looked to the High King, who was looking to Susan perched on one of the plateaus of the Howe. He saw the dark headed woman shake her head. Lucy still had not come yet, and the tide was quickly turning in favor of the Telmar army. Turning his horse Caspian raced back to the safety of the Howe, worried why Lucy had not shown up yet. She had been gone nearly four hours.

One of the stones from the Telmarine catapult hit the Howe directly above the main entrance, collapsing their only means of escape. Cries of 'Queen Susan' rose from the Narnians, seeing the rock below her feet crumble. Heart stopping Caspian watched as Trumpkin grabbed her hand. Keeping her from falling to her death. Grimly the dwarf swung his arm before letting go, dropping her onto a ledge below.

"There's nowhere to run now." Peter spoke intently as Caspian slid off the horse, joining him at the front of their party. Peter met Caspian's eyes as Edmund and Susan joined them, their faces set into grim lines. The prince nodded, fear creeping into his body.

"I would have been proud to give Lucy away to you." Peter told him. "You would have made her happy."

"I would have been proud to have her." Caspian replied, gripping his sword tight and fighting back tears, throat clogged. Peter nodded and took a deep breath.

"FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA!"

Strength suffused Caspian at Peter's cry, spurring him into following the High King as he ran forward, sword at the ready. Blocking out everything else Caspian lost himself to fighting, intent on killing every Telmarine that got in his way, desperate to survive. Twice he took down a man that was intent on ambushing Trumpkin, covering for the dwarf just as he did for Caspian. More and more soldiers poured onto the field of battle, outnumbering the Narnians ten to one.

Caspian, at one point was fighting five men at the same time, praying to Aslan that he wouldn't be killed by one of them. They were pushing him back, making him stumble, eyes dead behind their masks. The ground gave way under foot, and he fell into the pit that he had helped create. Bodies cushioned his fall, their blood making him slip as he attempted to stand. In front of him, he saw Glozelle thrusting a spear into Gabriel's chest. Caspian's stomach turned as his mind traced back to how the faun would play his pipes at night to Lucy's delight. It was another friend that died to give him the throne, the pain adding to the pain that he was drawing on to fuel his anger at the Telmarine army.

"YOU!" Glozelle shouted as he turned to look for another victim, eyes coming to rest on the young man sprawled on the ground nearby. "I'm going to kill you for what you have done to Miraz and the Telmarines."

Caspian, not having his sword at hand and with no other weapons in reach, readied himself to the reality that he would never see Lucy again, never be the King he knew he could be, never have the family that he knew he could have with her. The general raised his spear and was about to strike when he gasped and blood began to bubble between his lips. He fell to the side and Caspian saw what appeared to be a tree root drawing out of his back, covered in blood.

He jumped when more tree roots broke through the ground around him, not knowing what to expect. All but one darted towards Telmarine soldiers, the single one wrapping itself gently around his waist and lifting him to his feet. Then it too, once releasing him, moved to join the other roots. Men fell, either tripped, knocked over or impaled by the thick roots.

"Caspian!" Edmunds voice shouted from above his head. He looked up and took the hand that the dark headed king offered him. "Are you all right?"

Caspian was pulled out of the hole, but paused in awe. All around him, the trees of the forest were fighting, wading through the ground. Roots and branches filled the air, making the Telmarine army scatter, running towards the river.

"It's Lucy." Peter laughed, making Caspian look around, but he couldn't see her. "She found Aslan."

"Where is she?" Caspian asked, concerned and confused.

"With Aslan, wherever He is." Susan shrugged, unconcerned. "Don't worry, there is no safer place than beside Him."

"We need to follow them." Edmund motioned to the retreating army. "It won't end until they are defeated or dead."

With a cry the Narnians followed, intent on having their country and lives back.

* * *

"Your role is still not done Lucy." Aslan spoke as He, Lucy and Destrider walked through the forest. "You need to fight as well."

"What?" Lucy was shocked. Aslan had always made it very clear that she was not to fight unless her life depended on it. She was called to be the faithful one, the one who found her refuge in Aslan.

"Times have changed." Aslan told her. "You are key to the outcome of the war."

"How is that?" Lucy was curious. What could she do in the face of an army? She would be outnumbered by over a thousand. And yet, if Aslan told her that she was to do something, she did it.

"By simply standing in your faith in me." He butted his head against her shoulder. "Tell me your thoughts on Caspian."

"I love him." Lucy then stumbled. "I – I mean …"

"Peace Lucy." Aslan smiled. "I've known before you would know. I want to know what you think of him."

Lucy was silent for several minutes, thinking on how she would reply. There was so much she wanted to say, to tell Him.

"I think he would be a great king." She started out slowly. "He had a good and kind heart, and while he hasn't had an easy childhood or any good examples, he loves easily and deeply. He is willing to give up his life for those he serves and loves."

Aslan remained silent as she continued to gather her thoughts, tail swinging lazily. What more could she say about him? She racked her brain, scrambling to gather her thoughts.

"He can be as stubborn as any dwarf, hardheaded beyond belief. He's not above listening to reason and changing his mind. He knows how to hold and protect, and then let go." She smiled and told Aslan. "If you give him a chance, he can be the man and King that I know he will be."

The Great Lion smiled and said,

"That's what I thought as well."

Time passed quickly and before Lucy realized it, they stood at the bridge leading over the River Rush at Beruna. The blue water was so calm and peaceful, a contrast to the rough hewn bridge that spanned it's beauty. Destrider stepped forward to get a drink when Aslan stopped him.

"We need to cross the bridge before you can get a drink hoof brother." Aslan led the way, the horse following without a qualm even though Lucy knew him to be thirsty. "On the other side, drink your fill and then find some shade to relax in, your part in this battle is over."

"Thank you." Destrider even sounded tired.

"What are we to do now?"

"You stand here and wait." Aslan faded into the trees. Fear rushed through her. "Do not fear, I am still here and won't leave you."

Moments later, hooves and shouting could be heard from the other side of the river. Telmarines burst forth, a man on a horse in the lead. Once he saw her, he pulled up on the reigns, halting the men behind him. Behind them the Narnians skidded onto the beach, her siblings, Trumpkin and Caspian in the lead. Lucy, feeling brave and knowing Aslan was only steps away, drew her sword, making sure the sun glinted off the steel, blinding the man. He blinked and scowled, turning to look back at his men. Aslan stepped up beside her and the man turned back. She saw him pale under his dark tan, afraid of the lion beside her.

"Charge!" The man acted on his stupidity, deciding to advance even though he didn't know what would happen.

Lucy nimbly swung her sword around, showing off the face that she knew how to handle the blade in her hand. She was ready to fight when Aslan roared, face contorting into something frightening. His roar was so powerful that the water in the river rippled.

Still twirling Aurora, Lucy waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

The Telmarines stopped in the beach, making Caspian and the others skid to a halt. He looked to the others, not sure what was happening. The rest of the Narnian arm fanned out behind them, creating a wall between the men and the forest. He turned his weapons in his hands, readjusting his grip on them.

"What's going on?" He asked no one in particular.

"I think it's Lucy." Peter replied, a lion's roar drowning out the last half of Lucy's name.

"Yep, Lucy found Aslan." Edmund said dryly, making Caspian laugh softly. The men in front of them began murmuring, shuffling about in confusion as a gurgling sound filled the air. "And I think Aslan is up to something."

From what Caspian could tell, the water in the river was being sucked away, moving upriver. He stood transfixed, never having seen anything like water running backwards. From the look on the faces of those around him, no one had ever seen the phenomenon before. The rushing roar become louder, drawing their attention upriver. A towering wall of water rolled down the riverbed, shaping itself into that of a bearded man.

"Poseidon?" Edmund asked, voice confused.

"Who?" Caspian asked.

"Ancient Greek god of the seas and by extension, rivers." Susan replied. "But it is only a myth from our world."

"I don't know Su, he looks pretty real to me." Peter added ruefully.

The river man reached down and ripped the bridge from it's moorings, trapping Sepespian and his horse. Caspian was amazed by the display of magic, having been deprived of experiencing it all his life. Opening it's mouth wide, the river man swallowed Sepespian whole, drowning both horse and man. Caspian shivered, never having seen something so inherently cruel before.

Telmarines were afraid of water, knowing that Aslan came from the east, and that he was the true ruler of Narnia. Despite over a millennia having passed since they had first heard the tales of Narnia, the original fear had not left the invaders. Tradition was a tough thing to change, and Caspian's people were a superstitions lot. The river man then collapsed, drowning any Telmarine still in the water and washing them down river and eventually dumping them into the ocean.

"That was different." Peter commented dryly.


	12. Aftermath

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Thank you to everyone who continues to review. I am touched by how many of you like how I write Aslan and Lucy or Caspian and Lucy together. Your encouragement keeps me going._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 11 – Aftermath**

* * *

Caspian relaxed, slumping slightly. The bulk of the battle was over now; the only thing left to do was clean up the few soldiers left behind, most of them having been taken out to sea. With a gusty sigh cleaned his sword and dagger before sheathing them.

"We need to gather up the remaining men and figure out what to do with them." Edmund said as they waded across.

The Narnians were already acting, herding the men across the river, promising them they would not be harmed. The men readily relinquished their weapons and stripped off their armor, knowing that there was no way to fight against someone who could summon a river god.

Caspian couldn't take his eyes off Lucy, thankful to see her alive an whole. She smiled at them all as she slid her sword back into its scabbard. At her side stood a lion bigger than anything he could have imagined, his head level with hers, the ruff of his mane giving him a little more height. The aura of power that radiated from Aslan made Caspian want to fall to his knees. And he did, along with Peter, Edmund and Susan.

"Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia." Aslan's voice was so deep and pure than it rocked Caspian to the core, shaking him so badly that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stand.

"All of you."

"I do no think that I am ready." Caspian did not raise his eyes, feeling unworthy to be in the presence of such magnificence. He felt small and foolish, leagues away from the nobleness of the Kings and Queens or the greatness of Aslan.

"It is for that reason that I know you are." He chanced a look at Aslan, and saw acceptance and love in His gaze. Lucy was smiling brightly, eyes shining with pride. Slowly he stood, knowing that a new future was dawning.

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop smiling. Caspian has spoken the truth, humbling himself before Aslan, displaying his true nature. He was still growing and learning, exploring his future. She longed to be by his side as he learned to be the man he would become. A wave of coldness washed over her on the heels of that thought, knowing that she would be soon leaving. Her and her siblings' task here was over, and it was only a matter of time before Aslan would be sending them back to England.

Haunting bagpipes filled the air, pulling at her heart. Looking around Lucy saw Reepicheep being carried to her on a litter supported by his fellow mice. She couldn't see any wounds, but that didn't mean that the brave little creature hadn't suffered severe internal injuries.

She acted quickly, slipping a drop of the crimson juice into his mouth. Her breath caught in her chest as she waited for his little eyes to open, having developed a particular soft spot for the mouse. Around her skirts gathered the mice that followed their brave little captain, a few of them huddled against her legs, seeking comfort from their lion hearted Queen. Pain was beginning to bloom in her heart, fear that she had been too late, when Reep coughed and opened his shining eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Reep struggled to stand with the help of some of his mice, catching sight of Aslan.

"Oh! Hail Aslan." He jumped excitedly, toppling over. His tail had been severed close to the base, destroying his sense of balance. If a fur covered mouse could blush, Lucy was sure Reepicheep would be as he slapped his paws behind his back in an attempt to cover himself.

Lucy sympathized with him. He had lost a bit of who he was, his tail as much a part of him as his whiskers were. She could only imagine how embarrassed he was. Would a second drop of the cordial restore his tail? Lucy thought the question was a little crazy as she shook her head from side to side. Only Aslan had the power to restore what was lost, to make a person or creature whole. Her cordial merely reversed natural causes to an extent. Once someone passed over into Aslan's country there was nothing she could do, their essence having moved beyond her reach.

"Shall we head to the castle?" Caspian asked no one in particular. "Or should we stay here to help clean up?"

"I think it is safe to head return to the castle." Aslan swished His tail lazily, smile still on His face from restoring Reepicheeps tail. "Your men can handle the Telmarines."

Aslan led the way, Caspian falling into step beside her. They were silent as they walked through the forest and across the wide valley that led to the Telmarine castle. Their hands, however, were clasped tight, fingers entwined, grateful to be together again. Despite the fear Lucy had that her time with Caspian was growing short, she couldn't deny herself the simple pleasure of holding his hand and cherishing the warmth of his touch.

The gates to the castle were open wide, an odd sight. Lucy would have thought that the gates, if not the portcullis, would remain closed. The only time she had ever see a castles gates open were when she and her siblings had ruled, their years having been mostly problem free. As they entered the court yard she noticed that there weren't any soldiers to meet them, the entire castle seemingly deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Susan asked in a quiet voice.

"They were all at the battle." Caspian spoke equally as softly, fingers tightening on hers. "Miraz pulled out all his men to defeat us."

"We killed nearly two-thirds of the Telmar army?" Peter asked, shocked. Lucy shuddered.

* * *

"Yes." Caspian whispered, heart aching for the man that blindly followed his uncle.

While they had gone into battle against Caspian and the Narnians, he couldn't help feeling pity for the men and their families, if they had any. If there was a way Caspian could have spared them the pain while still being able to take his place as their rightful king, he would have taken it.

"They knew what they were doing, young Caspian." Aslan's voice soothed Caspian's raw nerves. "There was nothing you could have done to save any of them."

"Aslan is right Caspian." Edmund spoke soberly, dark eyes still scanning the area. "Everyone had their own choices to make."

"My aunt should be here." Caspian sought the advice of Aslan and the others. "As well as my baby cousin. What should I do with them? Pruniprismia may not be a threat now, but little Miraz will be once he grows older."

"We will deal with that later, right now we need to gather up whoever is left and tell them what happened." Peter changed to his best battle voice. "Come one, come all to the grand hall, there is news for all of you to hear."

Caspian heard doors open and women, children and older men spilled out into the courtyard, compelled by the High King's powerful voice. Aslan halted the party, and Caspian began to feel nervous. Lucy must have picked up on his feelings because she leaned against his side and smiled softly up at him. In the light of her smile Caspian felt nearly all of his concerns wash away, basking in the glow of her love.

"Don't worry." She whispered for him only. "You have Aslan's blessing; you have nothing to fear. He'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head quickly, wishing they had some privacy so he could tell her how he truly felt, how he longed to have her in his life and by his side forever.

"Caspian?" A woman's voice called from behind them. Caspian's aunt stood on the steps to the main hall, baby Miraz in her arms. "What are you doing here? Where is Miraz?"

"I'm sorry aunt, but Sepespian murdered him in front of our eyes." He pulled Lucy forward with him as he went to the woman he had felt was a type of surrogate mother to him. While her husband had very little to do with him growing up, she hadn't shunned him completely, being polite and courteous without encouraging him in any way.

"What?" Her eyes went big as her skin paled. "He was our most trusted friend. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Would I lie in front of Aslan, the ultimate King of Narnia?" With his free hand he gestured to the Great Lion who was keeping pace with him, advancing on the usurping queen.

"A-Aslan!" Her voice rose to a shriek and she turned to hide her baby from the lion. "Don't hurt us. Don't hurt my baby."

"Don't worry my lady." Aslan reassured in His deep voice. "I nor anyone else here intends to harm you or your child."

"Miraz is dead by then hand of one of his own men." Caspian spoke up, wanting to show the people that he didn't let the lion speak for him, even though he wanted to hide behind the lion and let him take care of everything as Lucy said he would. "Sepespian murdered him after High King Peter defeated him under the rules of Fair Combat. Peter spared his life, I spared his life. Telmarine deception killed your false king."

Caspian paused, letting go of Lucy's hand to spread his arms wide, dredging up his best fair ground voice to float over the crowd.

"I am your rightful King by the right of conquest and the blessing of Aslan. Tomorrow I will be crowned. A new and brighter day is dawning and my reign will be vastly different than that of my uncle."

* * *

Later that night Lucy sought out Aslan, a question burning in her heart.

"Aslan, can I talk with you?" She had found him out on the eastern balcony courtyard that overlooked the mountains between them and the coast. He sat looking up at an ancient oak tree that stood clinging to the edge of the cliff, it's branches making shadows dance across the pale grey flagstones.

"Of course Lucy." He smiled and she moved to stand beside him, looking up at the tree as well. They stood in silence for some time as Lucy gathered her courage.

"I'm so happy to be home, to be in Narnia." She sighed, truly happy.

"This isn't your home Lucy." Aslan spoke softly. "Your home is in your world, not this one."

Lucy felt her breath freeze in her lungs and heart burn. Something inside her screamed that He was wrong, that Narnia was her home. Words burst forth, and she was unable to stop them.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why bring us here, show us this amazing world, let us live in a world where we can be who we are truly called to be, and then shove us away? Then you bring us back, dragging us back into the lives that we never should have left, and then you plan to push us away again!

"I can't go through that pain again. I don't think any of us can." Tears were streaming down her face, but Lucy didn't care. "This is where I belong; I am home and I am in love with Caspian!"

She fell silent, chest heaving. Her vision was beginning to blur as the tears came faster, the pain inside ripping her apart. She refused to go back to England. She hated her world. Lucy knew that if she was forced to return again, that she would loose what made her Lucy, becoming bitter and angry, turning into just another girl in an endless sea of anonymity.

"You love me?"

Gasping Lucy spun to see Caspian coming into the moonlight, dressed in loose breeches and shirt, eyes and hair midnight black in the pale light. The small smile on his face made her heart flutter and knees weak. How utterly girly of her.

"Yes, I do." There was no point in denying the truth. Beside her Aslan stood, but remained silent. Caspian's face broke out into a huge grin.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one in love." He reached them and looked deep into her eyes. "Because I love you as well."

Unable to speak Lucy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his chest. She felt his strong arms slip around her waist, holding her close, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Despite being in the arms of the man she loved, the tears kept leaking out of her eyes to soak Caspian's shirt.

"Shh, Lu." Caspian tried soothe her, stroking her back. "What's wrong?"

"I love you so much." Lucy Looked up into the face of the only man she would ever want to be with. "And I would love to spend the rest of my life here with you, but I don't think Aslan will let us be together, to let me and my family stay here with you."

"What?" Hissed Caspian, turning his black eyes to the lion who stood beside them. "You would let us feel this love and then rip it away from us? Do you care so little for us?" He was griping her tight to him now, as if he was afraid that she would slip from his arms at the lightest thought.

"I care beyond all reckoning, Caspian." Aslan's eyes were dark with pain.

"If you did, you wouldn't throw away our future like this." Caspian was fierce in his protection of her, still holding her close. All Lucy wanted to so was hide in his arms, finding peace and shelter from everything.

"I love him Aslan." Lucy whispered. "I love this world. England has no future for me. I can't make a difference there, I can't be me."

Silence fell over the three as Lucy and Caspian watched Aslan swish His tail, His ears flicking back and forth in thought. Even though He was standing right in front of her, Lucy still prayed to Him, asking him to let her and her family stay. Caspian's hands were running up and down her back as her fingers buried themselves into the back collar of his shirt, seeking to be closer to him.

"You have given me much to think about." Aslan told them, voice resigned. "For now, rest and know that I will give your requests serious thought."


	13. Innocent Love

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Sorry this one took so long, I re-wrote it three times trying to get it right._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 12 – Innocent Love**

* * *

Caspian felt as if his blood was boiling, angry and disappointed in Aslan. He had found the woman that was his other half that completed his soul. Lucy balanced him in every way. She was quick, witty, brave and faithful, strengthening Caspian and guiding him in his darkest hours. Letting his protective side take over Caspian led Lucy back into the castle, drawing her away from the lion and the pain that He was inflicting on the two of them.

"Here." He held out a square of cloth to her, always carrying a 'hankie' with him. "You should dry your eyes."

"Thank you, Caspian." She whispered, accepting the soft cotton. He watched solemnly as she dried her tears and blew her nose with a blush. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I have plenty others and it can be washed." He reached out and ran a finger down her satiny soft cheek, feeling the dampness of her crying. "I just wish I could take your pain way, to make it all better."

"Convince Aslan to let me and the others stay in Narnia." She said wistfully as they continued to walk through the darkened halls of the ancient castle. "Make it to where you and I can be together forever, having our happily ever after."

Pain filled Caspian, wanting more than anything to make her dreams come true. He wanted all the dreams that filled him, the visions of what his life would be like with Lucy and her family becoming his family. He longed for the fellowship that would fill the castle, the sense of belonging, of home. Stopping in a spill of moonlight that fell though a tall window, Caspian gathered her into his arms. Lucy, with a small sniff, huddled close, trying to hide in his arms. He wished with all his heart he could open himself up and take her inside, hiding her away from Aslan's power.

"If I could, I would do it in a heartbeat." His voice was anguished as he tucked his head into the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her essence. He was trying to make memories for the eventuality that they would be ripped apart, suffering wounds too deep to heal. Lucy shuddered and hugged him tight, pressing close.

"I love you." He breathed into her skin, irrationally wanting to run away from the pressure that he felt, taking Lucy with him. But he knew that it wasn't an option, running not being a part of who he or Lucy was.

"I love you as well Caspian." Caspian felt her speak, her face pressed so tight to him that he could feel her lips moving and the warmth of her breath through the fabric of his shirt. Heat and lightning blazed though him, urging him to turn the situation into something more, something less than innocent. Everything in him clenched tight.

"I never expected to find you." Lucy continued, drawing Caspian's attention away from his darker desires. "I was just glad to be home. And yet, I found the man I could see myself loving, living my life with, having a family with."

* * *

Lucy felt safe and at home in Caspian's arms. Safe enough to tell him her deepest desires and dreams, telling him what she had only began to grasp herself. In the last day or so, she had begun to dream of being Caspian's wife and Queen. They would be happy, using each other to strengthen their ability to love and rule.

Lucy could see it, a return to gold, restoring Narnia to how it was when she and her siblings had been Kings and Queens. They would make the land warm and full of love and faith in Aslan, something that had withered into nothingness the day the Telmarines took over. Narnia, as well as Caspian and the people, would be made whole, becoming what they were always meant to be instead of the shadow of reality they were now. Everyone and everything would be realer, truer and complete because of Caspian's and Lucy's love for one another, that love pouring out to cover all of their kingdom.

"You surprised me as well." Caspian's voice was soft and velvet in the moonlit darkness, soothing her raw nerves. "I had hoped that I would defeat Miraz, saving my life, but you changed me. I was only thinking of myself, about what I wanted, not what was best for Narnia."

Lucy looked up into his face when he let out a gusty sigh, seeing how truly young and unsure he was about his future. Caspian was still growing, still learning who he was and what he was capable of. Lucy prayed she would be there by his side as he grew, helping him in any way she could.

"I didn't realize how much depended on my survival and Miraz's defeat. You and your siblings opened my eyes to how royalty should be, strong and loyal to his subjects above all things. I can never repay you for what you have done."

"There is nothing that we ask of you other than be the man and king you are destined to be, to rule the land and people we love with the same care and devotion that we did and still do." She reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the rough stubble of his beard, shifting something inside her.

"Oh Lucy." Caspian sighed and dropped a quick kiss to her lips, tightening his hold on her. "I don't think I can do it without you and the others. You have made me who I am and balance my temper and naivety with your wisdom and experience."

"I have faith in you." She smiled up at him, feeling a gentle warmth expand in her chest. "It wouldn't be easy, but I know that you would be able to be the King Narnia deserves."

Suddenly a yawn took her by surprise, making her blink back the fatigue she felt. Caspian, with a heart meltingly endearing smile, turned and led her down the halls once again. It was a smile Lucy knew she would never forget, one so full of love that it made it hard for her to breathe. She would cherish the memory forever, holding it close to her heart once they were ripped apart.

"I think it is time the two of us retired for the night, it has been a long and exhausting day."

Lucy, slipping deeper into slumber with each step, sagged against Caspian's side, glad of the arm he had around her shoulders. His warmth was seeping into her, adding to the drowsiness that was beginning to fog her mind and make her eyes heavy. Warmth had always lulled her to sleep, something comforting about the sensation.

"Wake up Lu, we're here." His voice whispered into her ear, making her shiver as his breath slid against her skin. She heard him open her door before ushering her inside, eyes closed against the reality that their time together was growing short. Desperation made her ask,

"Stay with me?" She opened her eyes to see Caspian's reaction. She wasn't disappointed. He swallowed hard, breathing becoming deep, eyes turning a molten black as color crept into his high, strong cheeks.

* * *

Caspian gulped, mind racing.

"I'm sorry?" He cleared his throat, not quite sure he had heard right. Lucy smiled sleepily up at him, eyes big in the room only lit by a low burning fire in the fireplace. She was so beautiful that it took his breath away. Her beauty was golden and natural, similar to the beauty of Aslan and allure of Narnia's forests.

"I don't want you to go." Lucy slipped her hand into his, more trust in that small gesture than he could have imagined.

Caspian felt his resolve slipping. He knew that her request was innocent, but his reaction was anything but. His body roared to life, heat sweeping over him from head to toe, flushing him with heady desire. He gazed into her liquid eyes and tried to make her see reason.

"I have to go Lucy." He released his hold on her, taking an agonizing step back.

"Why?" She asked, face betraying her thoughts. She was afraid that he didn't want to be with her, having second thoughts about their relationship. She knew Susan was the more attractive of the two, and she feared that Caspian decided to chase after the black haired queen. His heart squeezed at her insecurity.

"If I stay, things will change forever." Caspian tried to explain without being crude. "I don't think I will be able to stop myself from sleeping with you. And I don't mean the two of us just lying in bed."

"Y-you mean…?" She struggled to say the words, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks spreading up from below the neck of her gown. How he wanted to trace the pink color, to see if the wave of warmth started at the base of her neck, or between her breasts.

"I would end up making love to you Lucy." Caspian said as bluntly as possible, holding her eyes with his own.

"Oh." Lucy blinked, expression adorable, a mix of curiosity and wonder. Deep inside he longed to tuck her into bed and draw the canopy drapes closed, shutting the world out as he gently showed her how much he loved her and wanted her. His chest was tight and his breathing labored as his temperature rose.

"Okay."

"What!?" Caspian felt his world tip wildly, reality spinning away and time seeming to come to a halt. Lucy was biting her lip, eyes telling him that she was ready to take that next step even though her hands were clasped in front of her. He ran a distracted hand though his hair, trying to figure out how to best handle the situation.

"Make love to me." She took a step closer to him, putting her with arm's length. "Give me this moment, this memory to have for the rest of my life. Let me experience this love so I can hold it close to my heart, to know that no matter what happens, we have each other."

"I can't, Lucy." He closed his eyes and hung his head, trying to block out her hopeful face and longing eyes. "I can't take that from you without giving you marriage in return."

"When I go back, I go back as a child." Lucy sighed. Her hand slipped into his, tugging and making him look at her. "Everything is restored, _everything_."

"Still, I don't want to risk it." Caspian was forced to think of every possibility to spare them even more heart ache. "What if I get you with child only to have you lose it when you cross back over?"

"What if my being pregnant is what keeps me here?" She countered, desperation creeping into her voice.

"And what about your family?" He returned. "What would be keeping them here?"

She looked away, eyes coming to rest on the low burning fire to their side. He could see the reflection of tears in her eyes. He hated to cause her pain, to dash her hopes, to deny them what they really wanted. But her protection was more important to him than satisfying their carnal lusts.

* * *

Lucy cursed fluently in her mind, frustrated at the fact that Caspian was right. He was being the man she was proud to say that she loved, noble and protective. Her heart burned with the hope that he would give in and let them share their love in the most intimate way possible. Her mind raced, afraid that he would still deny her, leaving her to spend her last night home alone in a cold bed, dreaming of the life they should be sharing.

"You are right." Tears forced their way down her cheeks. "Aslan would be so disappointed in me. Love is for marriage. I just wish we were married and could be together in all ways forever."

"It amazes me that even now you still have faith in Him." Caspian said in an awed and impressed tone.

"I can't not have faith in Him." Lucy told him. "There is just something inside me that rebels at the thought of turning my back on Him even for a moment. Even as I feel heartbroken and disappointed in the situation He has put us in, I still know that he will do what is best for us all in the end."

"I wish I had your faith Lucy." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, touch gentler than anything she had ever felt before. "You are so strong. You are a rock in a storm, drawing me into your calm, sheltering me.

"And I'm spouting poetry again."

Lucy laughed a watery laugh, the coiling tension around them shattering, leaving them on comfortable ground. Her heart felt light again, and she made a different request.

"I still want you to stay with me." She watched his face firm, resolve in his expression. "I just want you to hold me. I don't want to be alone."

Caspian took a deep breath, reading her thoughts in her eyes before sighing. Softly he took her hand and led her over to the bed, helping her onto the high feather mattress after she kicked off her shoes. He slipped off his boots before rounding the bed and climbing in on the other side. As he settled onto his back she curled up against his side, draping an arm over his chest as she tucked her head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, eyes falling closed as sleep returned on the heels of his warmth. "I wanted us to have some time together before I have to leave."

"I wanted this time as well." He murmured, hand stroking up and down her arm, holding her close. "Sleep love, and pray that Aslan's will is good."


	14. Aslan’s Decision

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

**_Sorry about the gap between updates. Life and work have been getting crazy lately._**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 13 – Aslan's Decision**

* * *

Lucy woke early the next morning, well before the light of the sun burst forth from the ocean. She lay on her side, one of Caspian's biceps pillowing her head. He was snuggled against her back, his other arm draped low over her waist. She was so warm, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, surrounded by a peace that was deeper and more comfortable than anything she had ever felt, save from when she was with Aslan. Lucy could see herself waking up to the comfort of a life with Caspian for the rest of her life.

_Please Aslan, don't separate me and my family from Narnia. This is our true home, the one place where we belong. Our destiny is here, especially mine. I'm meant to live Caspian, to live and rule with him, to have his children. We are to restore the Old ways and the faith of your people in you._

With a soft sigh, behind her Caspian stirred awake. Lazily he drew her closer to him, hugging her tight to his body, more of his heat seeping into her, making her almost uncomfortably hot. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, making a shiver race though her, wanting to move away and press closer at the same time. A stray though flitted through her mind; if what she felt now was alluring, what would it feel like to make love to him? It was a heady thought, making more waves fissure through her body.

"It's early, go back to sleep." Caspian's voice was rough and deep, breath close.

"I didn't know I woke you."

"I felt the change in your breathing." Another tremor raced through her, noting the intimacy of his words and actions.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Feeling him shift Lucy lifted her head, letting him pull his arm back to his side. She rolled onto her back as he propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at her with warm sleepy eyes. "We are already tuning to each other, just as it should be. Poetry again."

Lucy laughed as she shook her head, loving the fact that he opened himself up and spoke the truth. That and the face that he made at himself, discomforted but not disgusted at his flowery words. Caspian chuckled, using his fingers to trace the contours of her face, the atmosphere turning serious.

"You are so beautiful." His words were soft, the barest realization of the thoughts going through his mind. Fire and lightning were left in the wake of his rough fingertips, tugging on her heart and body. "I want you in my life Lucy, and more than just a friend. I wish –"

Lucy gently placed her finger against his lips. He pursed his lips, kissing her finger, eyes solemn and deep. Love bubbled inside her, threatening to spill out of her in tears and words.

"We should see what Aslan has decided before we go any further." She cupped his cheek, feeling the rough bite of his heard as well as the softness of his skin. "I don't want us promising things we can't keep."

"You are right." Caspian sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I should leave and let you get refreshed. I will send a maid to help you."

"Caspian." Lucy jumped out of the bed and moved to wrap her arms around his waist. "I love you. Nothing will change that."

"I love you too, Lucy-mine." He rested his cheek against the top of her head briefly before letting her go. "I will see you shortly."

Lucy watched her heart go with him, her dashingly dark Prince who would be King.

* * *

Caspian, after having found a young maid to gather up three other servants to see to the Kings and Queens' needs, he stalked to his room, needing to be alone for a few moments. He had been ready to pledge his life to Lucy's when she had stopped him, to tie himself forever to the youngest Old Queen.

"I wish you would be my wife, Lucy Pevensie, be my Queen." Those words whispered to his empty rooms tore though Caspian. Red pain ripped though him, bringing him to his knees, letting all the emotions he had kept bottled up flowing out. Sobs shook his body as he bowed his head, pulling at his hair. He should have felt relieved that Miraz was gone, but all he felt was pain and the longing for a family. Hot tears burned his cheeks as his lungs struggled for breath.

"Be at peace, my King." Warmth and comfort slid around the young man making him raise his head. Before him stood Aslan, golden eyes soft and liquid. The Great Cat lowered his head and breathed his breath onto Caspian, washing way the worst of his pain.

"How can I?" Caspian remained kneeling, but now he sat up tall. "You are ripping away what little happiness and hope I have found. I have no family, I have never known love, but Lucy and her siblings offer me both as well as the hope for a brighter future for the kingdom. Without them, without Lucy, I am no King."

"You are wrong, young one." Aslan stepped closer, whiskers brushing Caspian's damp cheeks. "You are more than capable for the future that awaits you. Lucy has faith in you, as do I. Having them return to their world would not take away your ability to rule."

Cold fear gripped Caspian, stealing his breath and making his heart pound.

"They are leaving?"

Aslan sighed, closing his eyes. Minutes passed as Caspian waited, barely breathing, praying as hard as he could that they would not be ripped away from him.

"I have not yet decided." Aslan faded away before Caspian could react to the lion's words. Staring at the spot the true King of Narnia had stood, Caspian felt hope bloom in him, delicate and fresh.

Caspian barely remembered washing and dressing, mind spinning with the possibilities of what the future could hold. Even breakfast, a loud and lively affair held in the long main hall for all of the fighters didn't impact Caspian. Beside him Lucy sat as quiet as he was, her family telling everyone that they were still exhausted from the battle. It was true in a way, he still felt drained, but being near Lucy was helping replenish his energy.

Once breakfast was over, Caspian was able to pull himself out of his own mind to attend the business at hand, dealing with the remaining Telmarines.

"I say we give them a choice." Peter spoke softly. "Offer them the chance to live here in peace, or return to Telmar."

"That is the fairest thing we can offer them." Susan nodded.

"What say you Aslan?" Edmund asked the lion as he padded up to the five royals, silent on his paws.

"They are not from Telmar, King Edmund." Caspian looked sharply at the cat.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, feeling that he already knew the answer.

"They are from our Kings and Queens world."

"You mean there were others that have crossed over?" Lucy sounded disappointed, and Caspian took her hand, trying to reassure her. Aslan saw her return his hold, eyes unreadable.

"Call a meeting, my King." Aslan instructed Caspian.

* * *

"You can either stay peacefully here in Narnia, or Aslan can return you to the land of our forefathers." Caspian stood on the same balcony as they had the night before, backed by the majestic tree that shaded Lucy and her family where they stood off to the side. He stood tall in his blue green tunic and buff pants, dark hair rippling in the breeze. Lucy was dressed in darker shades of blue green, the color more turquoise than ocean as his were.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar." One man spoke up.

"Caspian was not referring to Telmar." Aslan spoke up. "Your forefathers were ocean traders and brigands from another world, the world of our Kings and Queens."

At first Lucy couldn't believe others had crossed over. Sure, Professor Kirk had crossed over, but then he seemed like the type of person Aslan would let into Narnia. She was surprised to learn that He had let pirates into Narnia. The she realized that if the first 'Telmarines' hadn't crossed over, then she and Caspian never would have met and fallen in love.

Lucy felt that time was running short as she watched nearly all of the Spanish skinned people step through the door that had been revealed through the roots of the tree behind Caspian. Everything in her screamed for her to get as far away from the door between the worlds as possible, fancying that she could feel the world of her birth pulling at her, trying to suck her back in. England and the rest of the world held no appeal to her, all the magic that may have been there having died long, long ago. She knew that if she were forced to return, she would fall into depression worse than the disappointment that she had felt for the past year.

Once the Telmarines had stepped through, Aslan turned His attention to Lucy and her family. She felt the need to act, to confront the Great Cat. Boldly she approached Caspian who held out his hand to her, able to read her thoughts in her eyes.

"I have decided Aslan, whether you have or not." She told him, twining her fingers through Caspian's. "I am staying with Caspian."

"Lucy!" Susan sounded scandalized, but Lucy didn't care.

"Leave her be Su." Peter told her. The oldest of the four moved to stand beside Lucy and Caspian. "While my reasons my reasons are different, I have also decided to stay."

Love and hope filled Lucy as Edmund also moved to stand with them, leaving Susan standing by herself in the shade. Lucy wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or her imagination, but she thought she saw relief and guilt flash across her beloved sister's face. It was in that moment that Lucy knew that she and her sister had grown far apart. They were still family, nothing would change that, but they were no longer as close as they once were.

"I can't stay." Susan slowly moved out of the shade, revealing a pale face and eyes, as if she were a shadow of who she once was. She looked as she did back in England, without the life and luster that Narnia instilled in everyone who stayed there very long. She seemed out of place in the magical world, dull in even the magical light of the Narnian sun.

"I don't belong here." She told them, only a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I belong in the real world, not some fantasy."

"This is real, Susan, or have you forgotten the Narnians that were lost in battle?" Edmund asked coolly, ever still the Just.

"I haven't forgotten." Susan shook her head. "But this is not out world, we don't belong here. England is our home."

* * *

Beside him Caspian felt Lucy slide closer. Wordlessly he removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders, offering her all the support he could. It appeared that Susan wanted to return to her world. He could feel the disappointment from not only Lucy but Peter and Edmund as well.

"Enough." Aslan spoke softly but firmly. He joined their group, tail swishing and eyes observant.

"Is this your decision?" He asked them all. "The three of you stay here for all time while Susan returns to England to live out the rest of her life."

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the three of the siblings that wanted to stay while Susan remained silent. Caspian was astounded to see that the group was so willing to break apart, to let one of their own leave them forever without a fight at all. Aslan looked between the four siblings and Caspian, ears flicking back and forth, tension beginning to coil in his gut.

"Very well." The Lion sighed, looking into the eyes of each of them in turn. "But once the magic fades, there is no going back. Susan will return to England, never to return to Narnia. The three of you will never be able to cross back over. You will not be reunited until you join me in my country. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it is." Susan said resolutely, but something in Caspian whispered that even then Susan wouldn't be there, having moved far beyond the reach of Aslan and Narnia.

"Then I bless you in your journey, my child. Say your goodbyes and then step through."

Susan hugged each of her siblings woodenly, and Caspian could tell that the three of them knew that they would never see Susan again. They seemed resigned to the fact that the black haired queen had changed beyond all reasoning. Caspian didn't offer a hug, and neither did Susan. There were no tears shed, all of them knowing that there was no way to change the outcome.

"I love you all." Susan told them finally as she stepped back. "I always will, but I don't belong here. I will never forget you."

Caspian felt Lucy hide her face against him, not wanting her sister to see her tears and not wanting to watch Susan walk away from the world that she loved forever. Susan, taking a deep breath, turned and walked calmly through the doorway, never looking back. Caspian stroked a hand down Lucy's back.

"Thank you Aslan." Caspian bowed his head to the cat, Peter and Edmund following suit. Lucy simply turned her head and smiled at Him. Aslan simply smiled before turning to close the doorway completely. He looked to the Kings who both smiled and nodded to him. Caspian returned their nod and laid his head on top of Lucy's, knowing that the future was nothing but bright and full of hope.


	15. Birthday Coronation

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

* * *

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 14 – Birthday Coronation**

* * *

Lucy was somehow not surprised that Susan had decided not to stay. She had always been the most practical of the four, the most grounded and down to earth. Privately Lucy sometimes thought that Susan was so down to earth that she was the earth, unable to see the sky and dream. She had Caspian and her brothers, so all was not all lost.

Speaking of Caspian, his coronation was supposed to be taking place an hour past lunch. She thought it was quite fitting that he was going to be crowned on his 21st birthday, stepping into his role as a man and a king in one move. She was proud of him as well as anticipating what the future held for not only for him, but her and her family as well. He was called away shortly after Susan left, needing to prepare for the ceremony. He dropped a quick kiss to her lips before letting her go.

"See you soon." He whispered and disappeared into the depths of the castle.

"It's strange not having Susan here." Lucy sighed as Aslan rejoined them, the others dispersing.

"I know." Edmund added scratching the back of his neck.

"We will have to learn to move on without her." Peter shook his head. "I still can't believe that she left. I know that we have all grown and changed over the last year and a lifetime, but I never imagined that she had changed so much."

"Unlike the three of you, she had grown beyond my reach." The Great Cat spoke sadly. "Sometimes it happens that way. Everyone grows, sometimes they move away instead of coming closer. As much as it hurts, there is nothing that I can do to change their minds or convince them that what they seek can be found with me."

"That's horrible." Lucy was shocked, feeling as if that was what had happened with Susan.

"While I may be the Great Cat, Son of the Emperor who made all things, even I am powerless when it comes to the will of others."

"On a happier note." Peter changed the subject, not wanting them to dwell on what has been done. "I'm proud of you Lucy; Caspian seems to be the man that you were made for."

Lucy, blushing for no real reason other than that she was talking so openly with her brothers and Aslan replied,

"He is amazing, I'm lucky that we found each other."

"You know, at the Battle of the Howe, Peter practically told Caspian that he was wiling to let you marry him and Caspian accepted." Ed punched Peter lightly. "They really bonded over you."

Lucy was speechless. Peter and Edmund approved of the two of them, just like that? There had to be more to it than that. The two of them had never made up their minds easily or quickly, but now that their minds were made up, there would be no changing them. Not that she would want to.

"Really?" She coughed, voice and throat suddenly dry.

"You've always been a good judge of character, and if you love Caspian, then we know that he will make you happier than anyone else could." Peter hugged her, smiling indulgently. "I've seen the effect you have on him even if you don't. Only love does that to a person."

Lucy, not saying anything looked from her oldest brother to the other before turning her eyes to Aslan. All three of them looked proud and a touch sad, knowing that she had grown up, but at the same time had found a man that would cherish and treasure her for the rest of her life. Their smiles were crooked, not forced but not quite effortless. Her heart filled with love for her family and the Lion.

"Thank you." She felt tears gather in her eyes. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm glad you approve of what I feel for him and are here to support us in whatever happens in the future."

* * *

Caspian was surrounded by valets as they forced him into his most regal set of robes, not having has the time to make him a formal set of dress robes for the coronation. He liked it only in the way that he knew the clothes would fit and be somewhat comfortable, but the pulling and pinching had to stop.

"Hold!" He finally called out, making all the men in the room freeze, comical expressions of the faces as they paused in the oddest positions.

"I know you are trying to help, but if you could just summon High King Peter and King Edmund, they are all the help that I will be needing right now."

The servants scurried off to do his bidding, leaving him alone in a simple but thin set of a tunic top and breeches. With a sigh he collapsed into a chair, mind spinning on what the rest of the day and the future would hold. He mind wandered to a small locked chest that sat at the back of his wardrobe, secured inside were all of his most valued possessions. A small, jewel encrusted ceremonial dagger, his birth records, a locket with his parents pictures and a small, velvet lined box.

"Caspian?" Edmunds voice called through the door to his chambers followed by a knock.

"Come in." He stood and turned to see Peter, Edmund and Aslan walk through the doorway before it closed, servants hovering in the hallway. "Welcome Aslan."

"No need to be so formal, young one." The Lion sat before the empty hearth. His next words took Caspian by surprise.

"You seek to ask for Lucy's hand in marriage?"

"Yes."

"Then we give you our blessing." Peter clapped a hand on the dark man's shoulder. "You will be a good match for our baby girl." Caspian looked from Peter to Edmund, who nodded.

"We have seen you to be the man we would have love her and protect her in ways that neither we nor Aslan have the ability to do. You are the King to her Queen." Edmund spoke, giving Caspian a glimpse of the poet's soul that resided in the younger king, a talent that many female historians had gushed about in the records.

"I have always known." Aslan merely swished His tail lazily, golden eyes smiling brightly.

"Come, we need to get you dressed." Peter pushed Caspian to the center of the room.

"Yes, let's leave the mushy stuff for later." And with that, Edmund the Poet was gone.

A little over an hour later Caspian stood alone in the antechamber to the throne room, listening to the page announce Aslan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Nervously he slid his hand into a pouch that hung off his belt opposite the ceremonial blade from his wardrobe, fingers closing over the cool gold of the ring that rested there. Closing his eyes, praying for the strength he needed and taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the first step he would take into his future.

* * *

"Caspian the Tenth, Prince of Narnia."

All heads turned, more Narnians in the crowd than humans, to the back of the throne room. Lucy was slightly saddened by the fact that most of Caspian's human subjects had either passed across or were dead. But on the other hand, it allowed room for the Narnians to flourish and replenish their numbers without fears of running into the people that had stolen their lands and homes from them ages ago.

A rush of love and pride so powerful filled Lucy at the sight of Caspian decked out in his most royal of regalia that she was almost knocked off her feet. While she had always felt love and pride toward her siblings, this was new and unique to Caspian alone. He held her heart in his hands, and her future was tied so closely to his that it almost scared her.

Caspian's eyes met hers across the room, sparking a warmth in her chest and stomach. A small, secret smile pulled at his lips, fanning the heat inside her with love. Shyly she returned his smile before turning her eyes to the dais where Aslan stood waiting. The Great Cat glanced at her before turning his attention to the young man that was approaching him. She felt her brothers watching her out of the corner of their eyes, making Lucy want to squirm and scratch, an itch crawling across her skin.

"Caspian," Aslan spoke as he knelt before the Lion, robes trailing behind him, draping gracefully down the steps behind him. "You are about to begin one of the most challenging and rewarding phases of your life.

"To rule is not to follow personal gain, but to guide and protect those that follow you. You hold their fate and well being in your hands. Every action is a reflection of not only you, but those of your people as well. You are their sword and shield, their harbor and home; they look to you for justice and guidance.

"Do you vow to honor your obligation as their King, to protect, serve and rule with a kind and just heart, to place the needs of your people above your own, to be selfless in your love?"

Lucy held her breath, still impacted by Aslan's words just as he had been all those years ago when she and her siblings took the throne. To know that from that point on you were no longer totally alone, responsible only for your wants and desires. The knowledge that ruling was not a game to be taken lightly, a glorious title allowing you to do what you wanted to do when you wanted. She knew that Caspian felt that he was ready, but she prayed that he truly was ready to be the man and King that she knew he could be.

"Yes." Caspian's voice rang out, pure and strong, clear as a bell. "I vow to honor my people, to rule in their interest selflessly."

Trumpkin and Trufflehunter came forward, the badger holding the pillow that cushioned the crown. Lucy, eyes misting, watched as the red dwarf lifted the golden head ornament and settle it onto Caspian's head. As he stepped back, the newly crowned king raised his head, a new aura surrounding him. Aslan smiled into the king's face, nodding his head as he stepped back. Slowly Caspian stood, turning to face his people. Lucy noticed that his eyes seemed overly bright, as if there were unshed tears in them, his smile bright but slightly wobbly.

"It is done. All hail King Caspian."

The crowd went wild, cheering madly even as Aslan added, "And happy birthday."

"Thank you Aslan." Caspian spoke gently. "Thank you all for believing in me. I never could have done this without you."

Lucy nodded, proud that Caspian was acknowledging his people for helping him retake the throne. Peter and Edmund were whistling, faced relaxed for the first time since they had returned to Narnia. She smiled at their happiness.

"If High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy would join me?" Caspian's voice made her jump before she followed her brothers through the crowd, wondering what was about to happen.

* * *

Caspian felt as if a weight had been lifted off on his shoulders once Trumpkin settled the crown on his head. He knew that he should be feeling the opposite, but he only had hope for the future. The power and conviction of his vow to Narnia and her people still resonated in his blood, making him feel more alive and purposeful than he ever had before. He tried to quiet his mind as the crowd parted for the Old royalty, needing his thoughts to be in order for what he was about to say and do. The three of them moved to bow but he stopped them.

"No, you do not bow to me, my friends." Caspian waved a hand, dismissing the slight murmur he heard in the crowd. "If anything, I should bow to you.

"All of you," He spoke to his subjects. "I may be the king of this present time, the one who is the rightful ruler, but these Kings and Queen deserve the same respect that you would show to me. They will be the main members of my Council, and we will all draw upon their experience and wisdom."

Most assembled Narnians were nodding, remembering that 'One a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen.' It was one of the oldest sayings in the culture of Narnia, a way to show respect to those that had come before. Although, this was the only time that the adage was quite literal and Caspian intended to clear the matter up in the best possible way. Caspian took another deep breath to calm his uneasy stomach.

"High King Peter and King Edmund; there is no way I can express how I feel at having been blessed with your knowledge in defeating Miraz. I hope to continue to seek your council in all matters in the future."

"You have but to ask, King Caspian." Edmund replied for the two of them. "We are honored to give you our council."

The three men nodded a bow to each other even as Caspian's mind raced forward to what would come next. His entire future depended on it. Licking his suddenly dry lips he turned his attention to Lucy. Dear Lucy who stood resplendent in a deep emerald green dress made of a fine linen, so light it looked like silk. Her beautiful hair was piled atop her head in a mass of messy curls, making Caspian long to let them loose and run his fingers through them, drawing them over her shoulders. Love brightened her eyes, a small smile on her beautiful lips.

"Lucy." Caspian cleared his throat, making her smile deepen indulgently. "I wish I knew pretty words to describe what I feel for you.

"I love you. Your faith and support has brought me to stand before you today. I am offering you my heart and love." He knelt on one knee before her, her gasp echoing in his soul, eyes burning into his heart.

"Will you, Lucy Pevensie, be my wife and Queen?"

He drew the gold ring from its pouch, a large emerald cut emerald sparkling in the light spilling in from the large windows. On either side rested a round cut diamond, drawing more light to the ring. His heart was pounding and his palms were slick with nervous sweat as he held the ring up, waiting on Lucy's answer.

* * *

Lucy knew that Caspian was waiting on her answer, but she couldn't speak. Tears were clouding her vision and her throat had closed, making it hard for her to breathe. She was looking into the dark eyes of the man she loved, unable to believe that all of her dreams were coming true. She was home in Narnia and was about to begin her second life with the man that she loved more than anything else. Still unable to speak she nodded her head and lifted her hand for Caspian to slide the ring onto her finger.

With a gusty sigh of pure joy, he gently slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, just as she knew it would be. Then he stood and gathered her into his arms, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder. Distantly she felt the crown on his head slip, but one of her brothers caught it. Caspian didn't move and she could feel his tears of joy on her skin as his chest shuddered with his breathing.

"Oh Caspian, don't cry." She managed to whisper, running her hands through his hair. The sound of the crowd cheering wildly penetrated the haze around them. Caspian laughed and raised his head, more hope in that one sound than all of the roars Aslan could every manage.

"I present to you, King Caspian, and his bride-to-be, Queen Lucy." Aslan's voice rang out.


	16. Wedding Celebration

**All characters and character likenesses are copyright of C.S. Lewis and everyone affiliated with him and his estate. I only own parts of the plot and any miscellaneous characters I may introduce.**

**This is a heavily alternative universe based on the Chronicles of Narnia series, and I do not intend to offend any purists out there. Again, I own only parts of the plot.**

_**Sorry about the long wait; my flighty muse became infatuated with other things before I could finish this. Not to mention that life got in the way. Darn life.**_

'**Return to Gold' – Chapter 15 – Wedding Celebration**

* * *

Caspian wanted to marry Lucy then and there, ready to start the rest of their lives together, eager to be the man to her woman in all ways a married couple were. Lucy however, was the voice of reason, to be echoed by her brothers and Aslan.

"We need time to prepare." She told him as the four of them and the Great Lion sat in the Royal Solar after the coronation feast. Lucy sat beside Caspian on a short settee, a loveseat as it were, feet tucked up under her as she leaned into his side warmly.

"The people are just now getting used to you becoming their King. Too many changes too fast may un-nerve them." Edmund pointed out with practicality.

"There are also political formalities that need to be addressed concerning the rest of the nations associated with Narnia." Peter added. "They need to be informed of the change in leadership and of who you are Caspian, reassuring them that you are no Miraz, hungry for land and power."

Caspian reluctantly agreed with them. He knew that the entire world had been watching Narnia closely, monitoring the situation. Miraz and the usurper kings before him, including Caspian's own father, had plundered Narnia so badly and deeply, that there had been rumors that the Telmarines were planning to invade and take over not only the lands adjoining Narnia, but the rest of the world. It was a truly frightening prospect.

"While your coronation was a new beginning," Lucy spoke gently, laying her head on his shoulder. "Our wedding will be the true celebration. I need time to plan and organize a party of political and personal impact."

Caspian slid his arms around her, cuddling her closer to him, reveling in how soft she was. Her long hair slid over his hands, tangling in his grip. It was just another way Lucy had ensnared his heart. She in turn, was snuggled against him, practically sitting in his lap. Both of her hands were tangled into the loose folds of his shirt, holding them close.

"How much time do you need, Lucy-mine?" Caspian asked her, unable to keep the indulgent gentleness out of his voice. Her green eyes took on a far away expression, focusing on something beyond him and the others in the room. He ran his thumbs under her belt, feeling the warmth of her skin though her thin dress, unable to keep himself from touching her.

"One month." Lucy looked directly into his eyes, firm in her resolve. Caspian sensed her brothers and Aslan nodding in approval. "Give us one month to smooth relations and prepare, and then I will stand before Aslan by your side in the temple."

Caspian kissed the side of her head, longing for that day more than he ever thought possible, happier than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

The month between Caspian's coronation and Lucy walking down the aisle was one of the most hectic and busy that Lucy had ever experienced.

Caspian and her brothers spent most of their days cloistered in the royal offices, trying to re-establish the political connections that had unraveled during the dark times and reassure the leaders of the other nations that Caspian was trying to rebuild and reinstate the Golden Age. Lucy saw them mostly at breakfast only, the three of them and the advisors working into the late hours of the night, all of them dropping into bed to get up at dawn and start the process all over again.

Lucy herself was busy as well. Not only was she organizing her wedding, but she was designing the decorations as well as the clothing that she, the man she loved and her brothers would be wearing that day. Her fondest wish was to put the fashions that were worn so long ago back into fashion, not comfortable in the dark and dreary cuts fashions of the remaining Telmarines. Dozens of women, dryads, elves, dwarves and other creatures were at her beck and call, her own personal wedding army.

"Caspian!" She knocked on the royal office doors one day, a few members of her army behind her. "You and my brothers need to be fitted for your attire! I've got the seamstresses here with me as well as servants with lunch. Open up."

"Come in love." His voice never failed to make a charge run down her spine as she pushed open the doors. They were seated at a long table overflowing with maps and open tomes, papers and quill pens scattered everywhere. Their hair was mussed from running frustrated hands through them as well as their features bearing the weariness that they all felt in trying to eliminate the remains of the chaos that had reigned before.

Lunch was eaten in turns as the men were measured for their clothes, women and dwarves muttering numbers and calculations under their breaths. Caspian sat beside Lucy, having been the first to be measured.

"You look tiered." She reached over and cupped his cheek, willing rest and relaxation into the man she loved. He had smudges under his eyes and he hadn't shaved in several days. Caspian closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, sighing in happiness.

"I am." He confessed. Lucy was proud that he was enough of a man to admit his weaknesses to her, unafraid of being himself. "I am just glad that I have Pete and Ed to help me, to smooth things over when I make a blunder."

"It's all part of learning." She ran her hand through his hair as he ate, trying to comfort him and give him peace. While she was attracted to him on a basic level, she knew that the tender feelings of wanting to comfort and support Caspian were what love was supposed to be.

"We didn't know what we were doing when we began; we were blessed to have Narnians in our court to help and guide us. All will be well, you'll see."

* * *

Lucy was indeed correct, as she often was according to Peter and Edmund. The leaders of the rest of the world sent emissaries to the wedding who presented not only wedding gifts but peace treaties and trade agreements to Caspian and his advisors. He was given a break the day before the wedding, allowing him to recover from the stress of the past month. He spent the morning sleeping in, the noon hours being fitted a final time, and that evening preparing his present for the woman of his dreams. Caspian wielded no magic, but he had the will and the resources to get what he needed done.

The morning of the wedding dawned sunny and light, a cool dew lingering from the night before, making everything sparkle. Caspian knew that he wouldn't be able to see Lucy until that afternoon, tradition keeping the bride and groom apart. Servants were bustling about, hanging up strands of fresh flowers and ivy, and setting up the extra tables and seating in the grand hall for the wedding. The once dark and dreary Telmarine fortress had been transformed into a stunning castle full of light, life and color. Pots upon pots of flowers and plants bloomed everywhere, sunlight streamed through newly cleaned and opened windows, and lighter colored drapes softened the hard edges of the stonework.

Two hours before the wedding Peter and Edmund entered Caspian's chambers, followed by their valets, having agreed to get ready together.

"How are you holding up?" Edmund asked jovially, a rare smile on his face.

"Ready to have the circus over with." Caspian sighed, just wanting Lucy to be his wife already, to hold her knowing that there was no measure on the time that they had together.

"It won't be over until long after you retire tonight." Peter replied with a shrug. "The entire castle will be celebrating well into tomorrow."

Caspian however, was thinking how he and Lucy would be celebrating. Becoming one in the most literal sense of the word, joining in a way that no one would ever be able to sever. He could almost feel the satin of her skin and see the milkiness of her complexion, mouth watering in anticipation of how she would taste.

Caspian's dress robes were in the traditional red and gold of Aslan and Narnia, the fine crimson cashmere shot through with threads of gold silk. The clothes were designed to be luxurious and rich while being light and airy enough to be worn comfortably. Lucy designed them well, knowing Caspian preferred comfort and practicality over anything else. The clock in the tower struck the half hour, signaling it was time for the men to take their places.

* * *

Lucy thought she would be nervous on the day of her wedding, but it couldn't be further from the truth. She could barely wait to meet Caspian at the alter in the temple, to stand with him in the glow of Aslan's love. Her body longed for his touch as it had the night that she was afraid that she would be ripped from his grasp forever.

The morning was spent dressing her long hair into a long braid, light magic woven into the hair to keep it smooth and in place, keyed to release upon Caspian's touch. The braid was wrapped around the crown of her head, flowers woven into it, making her appear like a dryad.

Her dress slipped on next, light golden silk accented with crimson embroidery. The back was cut deep, nearly to the middle of her back, while the front also dipped low, revealing a bit of cleavage. The dress was modest by anyone's standards, but touched close enough to scandalous that Lucy knew Caspian wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. She felt alive and womanly as she felt her maid lace the back of the dress up, plumping her cleavage even more.

Her mind's eye could see Caspian's eyes go black in the firelight, mouth curved into a smile of male satisfaction. His large hands would caress and explore as he pulled the dress from her body, spilling her hair down her back. Her hands would touch skin that had never before been kissed by the sun, knowing that every powerful inch of his body was hers to worship and love.

As the clock in the tower struck the quarter hour, Peter knocked on her chamber door, ready to walk her down the aisle to the man she craved.

"You look beautiful Lu." Peter tucked her hand through his arm. "Mother, Father and Susan would be proud of you." His voice was gravellier and rough, a sign that he was holding his emotions in check.

"Thank you." She said softly. "For everything."

The wealth of meaning behind the words brought tears to her eyes. Peter had been her rock and protection for so long, long before their first journey into Narnia. He had faith in her when the others didn't; he protected her from the sometimes harsh nature of Susan and Edmund as well as the world. He let her be the dreamer that she loved to be, wanting to keep her innocent wonder in tact. He understood her better than the others, being the first to believe in her and the last to lose hope in her.

"Caspian is the man I had always prayed you would be with; I'm glad you found him." Peter swallowed thickly. "I'll always be there for you, even though you will depend on him first, as you should. He will become your home and protector, as he should. I am proud of you and I love you, little one."

Lucy threw her arms around him and let herself indulge in a few tears, feeling the familiar warmth of her brothers arms hold her safe for the last time, knowing that soon her comfort will come from the arms of another man. Sniffing with a bright smile, Lucy pulled him to the doors of the grand hall, ready to begin the rest of her life.

* * *

Centaurs, ever regal in countenance, drew open the doors at the end of the great hall as fawns trumpeted the arrival of their once and future queen. Caspian felt his chest clench in anticipation, Edmund sniffing slightly beside him, trying to stoically hide his emotions. Every guest stood and turned to watch Lucy and Peter slowly stride down the aisle, early afternoon sunlight making them glow. Caspian's eyes were fixed on Lucy, unwilling to blink for fear that the image before him would vanish. She was a vision in gold, radiant beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Her smile was bright, even with traces of tears in her eyes, as well as Peter's eyes.

"Take good care of her Caspian." Peter handed Lucy over to him. "Love her like none other."

"I swear." Caspian felt the air shift slightly, part of the magic of the wedding ceremony having been fulfilled. Lucy's hand was soft and warm in his own has he helped her kneel in front of Aslan before kneeling as well.

"I call upon the two of these people to begin a journey, one that will last a lifetime and will bind their loves together as one." Aslan's voice, rich and full of love, flowed over Caspian, filling him to overflowing with peace and power.

"The step they are about to take is not to be taken lightly." Liquid gold eyes turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, king by virtue of my blessing, do you vow to accept Lucy, child of my heart, as your wife? To stand by her and protect her until you join my in my a Father's land?"

"I swear it so, Aslan the Great." Caspian promised, meeting the Lion's eyes, feeling the truth of his vow echoing in his soul.

* * *

Lucy felt as if he were watching herself from the outside, her body having taken over as her mind whirled. Never in a million years had she imagined that she would be marring, let along be living with the man of her dreams in the land of her heart. It was a dream that she hadn't dreamed of, a prayer she wasn't aware of having asked for. Kneeling before her true Sovereign King Lucy felt Caspian twine his fingers with her own as he swore his vows.

"Lucy, child of my heart, do you vow to accept Caspian, king by virtue of my blessing, as your husband? To stand by him and protect him until you join my in my a Father's land?"

"I swear it so, Aslan the Great." Lucy swore, smiling into the loving eyes of the Lion who knew her heart.

Lifting a giant and butterfly gentle paw, the Great Cat, Lion of the East, touched the brow of both Caspian and Lucy in turn, blessing them and manifesting their crowns as rings shimmered to life on their left ring fingers, never to be taken off again by hand or by spell. Closing her eyes Lucy bowed to Aslan before standing, mirroring Caspian's movements beside her before turning to look at the man she was made to love.

"I give you, King Caspian the Tenth and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Caspian bent swiftly, kissing Lucy deeply and lovingly, slipping his arms around her, her own hands tangling in his dark hair. While the kiss was far from chaste, it was restrained enough that Lucy knew that Caspian was holding back. Soon he pulled away and led the procession to the dining hall, beginning the rest of their lives together.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And that is that. I'm capable of writing the wedding night, but I just don't think it would fit well with the thread of this story. I may do another version of the Dawn Treader in this universe, but I may not, since I have two Dawn Treader stories up already. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Also, for Jaguarsolaris, I plan on putting up a one shot of Peters POV soon, since you brought up that amazing idea. Stay tuned, I hope to have it up soon.**_


End file.
